Breeze Blocks
by Pink-Lemonade-Umbrellas
Summary: Danny's cousin, Lena, enters the Teen Wolf universe and strikes up an interest in Stiles.
1. Fliers

"God, Danny! Why do I have to help you pass out fliers anyway?" Danny rolled his eyes and handed me a thick stack of neon green paper.

"Don't be such a butt, Lena. It's not like you were doing anything." He poked her side causing her to squirm in my seat away from him. He opened his car door and got out.

"True, but I'm not even on the Lacrosse team." She eyed the fliers advertizing the annual lacrosse fundraiser, The Beacon Hill's High Fair. He tapped on the passenger's side window, signaling her to get her tush out of the car, and pointed to a group of boys in front of the local cafe. "I'm coming." She reassured him with a smile.

Danny waved to his teammates as we walked up to the small group calling attention of all that was present. "You guys, this is my cousin, Lena. Be easy, she's new to Beacon Hills." The guys looked her over. She suddenly felt very self conscious with all the attention centered on her.

"Um, Nice to meet y'all." She sheepishly smiled and added a small pathetic wave for good measure. They nodded their greeting.

Danny continued, "Okay guys, huddle up." They all squeezed together with their hands in the middle of the circle. She was planning on standing to the side, seeing how she wasn't part of the team, when one of the players grabbed her hand to include her. Feeling embarrassed, she put her tiny hand on theirs. "We need to hand out as many fliers as possible. Lena has some extra fliers", He looked at her, her signal to raise the papers as proof. "So go to her when if run out, alright? Break!" The guys' hands lifted their hands, hers included.

"Wow, my first huddle." She joked to the guy that pulled her into the group.

He smiled, "My name's Scott by the way, Scott McCall."

She took his outreached hand. "Lena, but you already knew that."

He chuckled, "So, how come your lacrosse team is so tiny? I thought Lacrosse was pretty popular on the west coast?"

"Oh no, this is only half the team." He answered. "We cover more ground if we split into smaller groups, ya' know?" She nodded in understanding. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior. What about you?"

"Same, I barely passed though. Last year was pretty rough." He rubbed his neck sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." She said nonchalantly. "So what's the down low on Beacon Hills High?"

His brows crinkled together, "What do you mean?"

"Who should I stay away from, ya know, the mean kids." She half joked.

"Oh, that's Jackson Whitmore." He paused, distracted by passing out fliers. "He's… bad news."

She racked her brain. The name seemed familiar. I gasped, "Jackson the Jackass?"

Scott laughed. "What? You know him?"

"He's Danny's friend right?" He nodded, "Yeah, I know him. I met him a few years ago when I came to visit Danny." She paused not sure how to explain, using this time to pass a flier to a woman with 2 kids. She glanced at Scott who was waiting. "He always called me Southern Smalls. You know, 'Cause apparently I have an accent and I'm super short." She giggled. "Not so bad now that I think about it, but when I was little, it was a HUGE deal."

"Hey, I get that. I used to be a little runt like you. I got a lot of crap for it too." He joked.

She sucked her teeth, "Whatever, short people are the best people!" She jokingly rolled her eyes at him and gave him a "Talk to the Hand".

After a while, She migrated back towards Danny. "Hey, we're running out of fliers."

"Yeah, I noticed. I also noticed that you were buddying up to McCall." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just what are you insinuating?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Oh, ya' know." He paused, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes smiling, "No, Dan. Get that outta your head right now. He's nice, but not my type."

"Anyone here your type?"

She surveyed the guys quickly. "Nope." She answered, popped the "p".

"Good." He paused and looked around the group. "Alright guys, I think we're done here. Good work everyone. See you at practice."

The guys cheered at the news of going home. Danny and Lena walked up towards their car. She noticed Scott sitting on the curb texting on his phone. She jogged over to him.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I asked out of breath.

"Nah, I'm good. My friend's coming to pick me up."

"Well, okay then."

"But, thanks anyway." He smiled.

"No problem!" Danny honked the horn. She looked back. "Well, I gotta go. See you in school?"

"You got it!"

_Okay guys, this is my first time on Fanfiction in a while. That being said, please go easy on me. :) Constructive criticism is always welcome! _


	2. New Girl in Town

"So, I just wait here?"

"Yes."

"While you walk into school, I'll be standing here." She pointed to the section on the ground below her feet. "Alone." She looked to Danny, just to make sure he was completely serious.

He shrugged. "That's what the principal does with every new student." He said in a manner that an adult would speak to a child.

Lena sighed dramatically. "Fine, but I don't like it." She glowered. "You know I don't like the stereotypical "Meet the new girl" introductions. It's like I can feel the eyes on me already." She shivered.

"You're just going to have to deal, cuz." Danny patted my back. The bell rung, signaling Danny's cue to depart, "Well, I got to get to Bio, but have fun." He squeezed her shoulder, "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah, you too." She answered back absentmindedly watching the flow of high schoolers walk towards the building, a few giving her curious looks.

Soon the quad was empty, she stood there waiting. She started nervously fidgeting, looking for any sign of the principal. Glancing into her bag, she grabbed her phone and almost sent Danny an "SOS" text when the principal stepped through the doors and warmly greeted her. "Hello. Welcome to Beacon Hills. I'm guessing you are Lena Mahealani." He shook her hand. She accepted it with a polite smile and a nod of her head. "Good. Here's your schedule. If you don't mind, I'll be escorting you to your first class."

"I'd like that, thank you." She nodded with a small smile. While the principal guided her down the hall to her classroom, she leafed through the small stack of papers. "Here we are." He said cheerfully. Lena looked up, readjusted her supplies in her arms and tried to calm her nerves.

STILES

"Geez Greenburg, how 'bout you-" Stiles tuned out the sarcastic scolding of Coach Finstock and focused on what Scott was trying to relay to him. But before he could get a word across, Scott was interrupted by sound of three rapid knocks on the classroom door.

Coach Finstock ceased his onslaught on Greenburg. "Don't embarrass me." He warned the class with a threatening finger sweeping the classroom. He cast one more warning look to each student before opening the door.

The principal stepped in followed by short but curvy girl. "Coach, this is our new student." He grabbed the attention of the girl beside him. "Care to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Sure, I can do that." She answered. "Hi, I'm Lena Mahealani." She smiled nervously, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear. Stiles smiled, completely fascinated. What could he say, she was cute.

Coach Finstock gestured over to Allyson. "You can sit beside Argent." She nodded and quickly made her way down the aisle to Allyson. As she sat down, she gave Allyson a quick "Hi." causing Allyson to greet her back in return. As the principal exited the classroom, Finstock continued his lecture.

Scott, who was sitting at the table beside Allyson and Lena's, whisper called, "Lena, remember me?"

She opened her eyes a little larger in recognition. "Oh, hey Scott."

Stiles gawked at this exchange. "Dude," He whispered exasperated. "You know her?"

"Yeah," He answered. "Danny brought her a few days ago to help pass out fliers."

He sighed. "Just my luck, while I was with stupid Jackson, you were with a pretty girl. Freaking fantastic."

"You think she's pretty? What about Lydia?"

Stiles didn't answer and glanced over to the table adjacent to him where he saw Allyson quietly whispering to Lena, giving Stiles the time to study the girl closer. She was the complete opposite of Lydia.

His eyes admired her sun kissed skin, much darker if compared to his own. Her hair was a shade or two darker than rich caramel and fell in waves to her chest. She had full lips with a smooth cupid's bow which barely left any indentation on her top lip. Her nose was on the larger side, but not too large that it over powered her face.

But her eyes, her large, rimmed in thick eyelashes, eyes made him lose his breath. They were green. But not the swampy green of Lydia's eyes. He pondered for a moment. Lena's eyes were like the greenest of leaves, draped in golden spider webs.

Her style was casual compared to Lydia's. She wore distressed cuffed denim shorts with a navy flannel shirt, the ends tied loosely under her ribcage, the gray of her tank top present under the cloth. He followed the curved line of her thighs to her knees, then from there her calves, then down to her ankles where he noted she wore black high tops instead of ridiculous high heels.

He watched as the guy sitting behind her tapped her on the back drawing her attention away from Allyson.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Stiles was pretty sure the guy was on the soccer team.

"Shoot." She gave the green light and leaned a little bit closer to him as he said, "You're related to Danny, right?" She nodded. "So, does it run in your family?"

She leaned back, confused. "What do you mean?"

He answered. "Well, I mean. Are you gay?"

She stared back at him blankly. "Let me ask you a question." She ignored his question and stared into his eyes. "Does idiot run in your family?" With that she turned around sassily with a flip of her hair. Allyson giggled. Lena noticed Stiles smiling at her and gave him a "can you believe this guy" look.

He chuckled. He liked the girl already.

_Cringe worthy yet? Hopefully not. Welp, I decided to post two chapters in one day, to help with the story flow. Anyway, as always, review if you like it. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. :) _


	3. Cool Enough

LENA

"What an idiot." Lena thought to herself. She looked through the papers the principal had given her. "Thank God they put a school map in here." She then looked at her schedule. She could sense Allyson looking over her shoulder, but it didn't bother her.

"You have any classes with me?" She said to Allyson.

Allyson looked over the classes on her schedule comparing them. "Well, looks like we have only this class and Lunch together."

She nodded. She then dared a look at the boy sitting beside Scott, whom she had caught staring at her earlier when she snapped at the ignoramus behind her.

He was currently highlighting every line of his textbook, the cap captured between his teeth. He was pale, moles littering his complexion. Her eyes gazed at his lips which were thin and pink. His nose upturned adorably. His choice of hairstyle surprised her. His dark hair was buzzed short, while the style most of the guys sported was longish sweeping hair. She decided she liked it. She had always liked what was different. She fixed her eyes on his hazel eyes. They had to be the prettiest eyes she had seen on a boy in a long time.

His frame was tall and thin, the complete opposite of herself. He wore a white button down casually unbuttoned showing off a Green Lantern t-shirt underneath. She smiled fondly. One of his jeaned legs bounced up and down rapidly, restless.

The bell rang loudly in her ears, startling her out of her gaze. Around her people were packing their bags, ready to get to their next class. She scooped up her binder and stuffed it into her bag, keeping her schedule in her hands as a reminder. She saw the boy beside Scott dash off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Allyson asked her.

She smiled. "Oh yeah, of course. See you then." She waved as Allyson exited out the door, hand in hand with Scott.

Stepping out into the hallway, schedule and map in hand, she found her way to English III Honors room 173 which was conveniently down the hall. She took one of the few remaining seats in the class. Unfortunately they were all located near the front of the classroom. As she was taking her supplies out of her messenger bag, the boy from Economics, the same boy who sat next to Scott, rushed into the classroom. He almost knocked over the trashcan in his haste to get into the classroom before the late bell rung. She lightly chuckled, which caught his attention. He sheepishly smiled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He took the last remaining desk, which was across the room from her to his displeasure.

Mrs. White took the podium in the front of the room and called attention to the black board. She wrote, "PUBLIC SPEAKING". She turned to the students. "Okay Class. This year's public speaking will be centered around controversy, political issues, and civil rights. You will be choosing your topics out of a hat." She placed the hat into the hands of the student in the front of the class. The student pulled out a piece of paper. "And remember, no trading." She reminded.

The hat was passed to Lena after a few seconds. She stuck her hand in the green baseball hat, selecting a piece of paper from the very bottom of the hat. She passes the hat to the girl sitting behind her. She opens her slip of paper, "MARRIAGE EQUALITY".

"No freaking way." She thinks in disbelief. "This is an easy A for me." She can deal with that. She certainly would like to verbally slap some of the ignorance out of some people.

STILES

Stiles watched as Lena went through the motions of opening her slip of paper. He watched as a pleased smile spread across her face. The hat is passed to him; he blindly reaches into the hat. Pulling out his slip, he opens it, "FEMINISM". He groans. He didn't know anything about feminism.

Mrs. White took her position at the front of the class once again, explaining the instructions of the assignment. He tuned out the teacher and doodled badly drawn wolves into his notebook. The bell sounded after a while, signaling him to go to lunch. He swept his notebook into his junky book bag and headed out the door, his concentration solely on zipping his bag.

To say he was stunned when he bumped into a soft body, causing their things to spill to the floor, was an understatement. He felt like he was suspended in slow motion when green eyes met his hazel ones. His mouth dropped open in humiliated horror. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He apologized, bending down to the floor to gather up the papers on the ground. "You'll have to excuse my Neanderthalism."

She bent down to help him, "Did you make that word up?" She lightly joked. She giggled when he looked up red-faced.

"Um. I—Uh, yeah?" He stumbled over his words, flustered. Even the way she talked mesmerized him. It was slow like honey and just about as thick.

They stood up, him handing her a few papers, "Don't worry about it." She smiled widely at him. "Thanks for helping. Most people would just mumble a sorry and get outta there as quick as humanly possible." She took a few steps backwards, "Well, I'll see you around." She cast him one more smile, before turning around. He could still feel his heated face when Scott clapped him on the shoulder a few seconds later.

"Dude, what are you doing standing here? I'm starving."

_I have big ideas heading your way, it's just a matter of building up. Anyway, please leave me a review if you would like. I'd very much appreciate it. Have any complaints? Heck, send me those too. :)_


	4. Hot 'Lanta

LENA

Lena strolled down the hall casually when her phone vibrated from within her bag. She pulled it out and read the text sent to her from Danny. " lunch, where r u?"

"Just got here", She replied as she stepped through the cafeteria doors. She looked at the food options provided by the school, finding that most of it was deep fried, she cringed. Subconsciously she ran her hands over her waist line and thought to herself, "I don't need to add anymore pounds." The "healthy" options were just as unappealing. She blindly grabbed the nearest slightly wilted salad and paid the lunch lady at the end of the line.

She looked around at the tables trying to locate Danny. The cafeteria was huge with around thirty or so tables sprinkled in all areas. The students' voices mixed together, creating very loud back up noise. In her search for Danny, she found Allyson instead, who was waving at her to come over to her, Scott , and the guy that had bumped into her earlier. She gave up trying to find Danny and walked over to the group.

Allyson smiled brightly, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too, I got lost on the way here." Lena shrugged and sat down, her eyes sweeping to Stiles who was seating on the other side of her. "Hey, Smooth Operator." She greeted him jokingly with a small smile.

He chucked, "Most people call me Stiles, but you can call me that."

Her smile grew as she quirked her eyebrows up and down quickly. "I'll keep that in mind." Scott and Allyson shared a brief look from across the table.

Allyson pointed back and forth at the two of them, "So you two've met already?"

Stiles answered, "Yeah, we both have Econ and English."

"Not to mention he bulldozed into me about 10 minutes ago and knocked all my stuff to the ground." She tsked at him, shaking her head.

"Are you mocking me?" She nodded.

"Well, next time I run into you, I won't help you." He sarcastically huffed, causing her to smile.

"Whatever will I do?" She matched his sarcasm, feigning a swoon. Scott and Allyson watched the two, completely transfixed by the conversation. Lena became suddenly aware of their presence and sobered up.

"Anyway," Lena said. "What's your topic for White?" She pushed around the soggy lettuce.

"Feminism." He answered with a grimace, sluggishly chomping into a fry.

"What's with the face?" She popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

He shrugged. "I just don't know that much about it."

Lena put down her fork, "I could, ya' know… I could help you if you want." She blushed.

STILES

He looked up quickly from his fries, "Really?" He eagerly looked around as if silently asking if this were possible but the look Scott sent him had only one message: "Be cool." He quickly chanced his reaction, leaning back on his chair nonchalantly. "I mean, yeah."

He looked at Scott who sent him a subtle thumb up. "Nice save." He heard Scott softly mumble to him.

"So Lena," Allyson spoke. "Where ya' from?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." She answered proudly.

"Oooo, we got ourselves a Peach." Stiles teased.

"Most people call me Lena, but you can call me that." She shot back at him, smiling innocently when he playfully glared at her.

Scott chuckled, "A jokester too, apparently."

She pointed a finger gun at him, "Bingo." She checked her phone, "Have you guys seen Danny? I tried to find him, but it's next to impossible to with all these people."

Stiles straightened out a little, scanning the crowd. "He usually sits with Jackson."

"Blech, Jackson." She nudged Scott. "Glad you guys found me first."

They all looked up at the clock when the bell rang.

Without sparing them a last glance, Scott and Allyson rushed off pretty fast. "They're probably going to make out before class." Stiles explained.

Lena sighed, "Teenagers." She rolled her eyes.

Stiles watched as she dug through her bag, ripping a piece of paper from one of her binders. "You need my number right?" She held up the torn blank paper. "So you can call me when you need help with that assignment."

He nodded. "That would probably be better than writing a letter."

She giggled. "That's what I was thinking. Can you turn around for a sec? I need a surface to write on." She held up a pen.

He did as she commanded and felt a light pressure on his shoulder where the pen glided across the paper.

She handed him her number. "Here ya go." She smiled cheerfully.

He accepted it, "So, do you need help finding your next class?"

"I think I can handle it, I studied the map pretty well. But thanks for asking." She turned to walk away. "Don't lose my number." She called over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered.

_Someone, anyone, give me some feedback. Is my writing style confusing to follow? Am I using some of the words over and over agian? If you think so, please tell me._

_ Anyway, **Loads** more events are going to play out, one of them being the Fair I had previously mentioned, so stay tuned! _

_Also, shout out to **ChrisVigilante**! WOOT WOOT! Look at you, leaving me a review! (BTW, I read your "You're Perfect" story. FABULOUS, man! Like, bravo!) _


	5. This Time Around

LENA

Lena tapped her pen on her desk restlessly. She watched the clock, hoping that if she stared at it hard enough it would tick-tock a little bit faster. History was never her forte and she couldn't wait for the bell to ring so she could get out of there. No dice. She'll have to wait this one out.

Thanks to the dull drowning of the teacher at the front of the class, it was easy for her let her mind wonder. She thought back to Stiles and smiled to herself. He was definitely a cutie. She leaned on her desk, placing her right fist under her chin. She liked the geeky-boy style he had going on which was usually a turn off to most girls her age. She liked at how easy it was to talk to him as well. In fact, she was pleasantly surprised at how everyone seemed to be accepting her into their school. She wasn't expecting that at all, what with her past experience with her last school. Those kids were absolutely horrible.

She shuddered, literally shaking those memories out of her mind. She glanced back up at the clock, only 10 more minutes. She felt her phone buzz from within her pants pocket. She perked up considerably. "Maybe it's from Stiles." She thought to herself. She shifted slightly, retrieving the device and thanked God she was out of the teacher's line of vision. She held her breath and shifted the bar at the bottom on the screen to unlock it. Danny Mehealani. She hung her shoulders in disappointment. "Have practice 2day. U can watch in the bleachers."

"K." She replied. "Well, I guess I can do homework there if anything." She thought to herself, kind of disappointed that her hopes of going home were dashed.

She waited a few more minutes until finally the bell rang, releasing them from class. As she walked down the hall, a bulletin board caught her eye. They were advertisements for school clubs and special events. Her eyes scanned them. "School dance, Fair, Science Olympiads, Mathletes, Fashion Club, Glee Club, Drama Club," He eye's stopped their scan.

"Hello!" She whispered to herself, snatching the Drama Club sheet from the board. "Let's see here. Come to room 110, on Sept. 14th after school to audition for this year's production: Hairspray!" She read. She brightened considerably. "Perfect!" She sing-songed. She hurriedly folded the paper in half and made her way towards the Lacrosse Field.

She walked up to the bleachers just as the Team exited from the locker room. She waved to Danny, letting him know she was here. She turned to ascend the bleachers.

"Lena!" Someone called her name. She looked up, seeing Allyson sitting next to a beautiful redhead. "Come sit with us!"

She trekked up the remaining way and sat next to Allyson. "This is Lydia." She pointed to the redhead. "And Lydia, this is Lena." Lydia glanced up from her nails, and gave a fake smile to Lena. "Pleasure."

Unaffected, Lena smiled back at her. She looked over to the field. "Okay, so which one's Danny?"

Allyson pointed to the goalie, "There, number six. Scott and Stiles are on the team too."

"I knew Scott was, but not Stiles. Where are they?"

"Scott's number 11, he's on the field. Stiles is number 24, he's uh… He's on the bench." She pointed to the bench and as she did, Stiles looked up in the bleachers. Lena caught his eye, and gave him a small wave. He perked up, giving her a smile in return.

Lydia saw this exchange and piped up, "My boyfriend Jackson's on the field. He's Captain."

"Co-captain." Allyson corrected.

"Like it matters." Lydia sneered.

"Oh, that's cool." Lena tried to keep the peace between the two. She opened the drama club flyer and looked it over once more.

Allyson noticed. "Thinking about trying out?"

"Yeah, drama's kinda my thing. I'm not really that into sports." Lena replied sheepishly.

"You don't say." Lydia visually body checked her, taking in her thick form, succeeding in making Lena feel uncomfortable. "Hairspray, right?" She nodded to the flyer.

Lena nodded. Lydia continued. "Well, I'm sure you'll get Tracy. You two have similar body shapes."

Allyson elbowed Lydia in the ribs, "Lydia!" She scolded.

Lena swallowed thickly. Not quite sure how to reply to the backhanded compliment, Lena replied, "Uh, thanks?" She looked down at the flyer. "I'm going to… Uh… I got to go to the bathroom." She quickly got up, her hair hanging in her face.

She fast walked to the girl's locker room. She gripped the sink and looked into the mirror. She saw slightly watering green eyes stare back at her. "Don't listen to it." She said to herself. "Don't let that ruin your day." She patted her cheeks in attempts to pull herself together.

STILES

"Bench warming, as usual." He thought to himself. "At least there are cute girls in the stand I can stare at." He turned back around to admire Lena's pretty form, but was surprised to see an angry Allyson arguing with an indifferent Lydia with Lena nowhere to be seen. He watched as Allyson got up from Lydia to head into the Girls' locker room. He didn't think much of it. "They're probably just arguing over who's boyfriend deserves to be Captain more." He thought to himself.

He turned back towards the field and watched the guys play.

LENA

"Lydia can be a bit harsh sometimes." Allyson explained to Lena.

"Yeah, no joke." She agreed.

"She was wrong to say that. She's just threatened by you. You're not even fa-"

Lena waved it away. "Don't worry about it. I've met girls worse than her." She smiled at her shakily. "I just wasn't prepared for that. Caught me off guard, ya know?"

Allyson nodded. "Lydia's hard to understand sometimes, she's had a rough couple of months."

Lena nodded understandably. "I get that. She trying to protect herself or something?"

"You could say that."

With one last look at the mirror Lena turned to Allyson, "Alright… Let's go face her then. Yeah?"

"It's ok, you'll just have to get used to her. She insults me all the time." She shrugged, "It's like her way of showing she notices you."

"Hmm." Lena didn't know what to think of it. Sure, she had in fact been through worse, but she thought this school-this time around-it'd be different.

_Please review. :) If you have suggestions, hit me up! _


	6. Text Me

LENA

"You're being awfully quiet." Danny stated from the driver's seat, quickly glancing from the road to take in his cousin's posture. "You're going to develop back problems if you keep sitting like that."

She corrected her posture, "Lydia's a bitch." She looked at him bluntly.

Danny bit back a laugh, unused to hearing his cousin cursing. "Yeah, pretty much."

"She said she was Jackson's girlfriend." She looked at him for conformation, to which he confirmed with a nod. "I can totally see that."

Danny looked at her, "Don't hold the past against him, Lena. He's changed. You never know, you might come to be friends with him."

"Fat chance." She scoffed.

"Well, since he's my friend can you please try to get along with him?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

She crossed her arms, "Okay, geez." She playfully rolled her eyes. "For you, I guess."

It was silent for a moment. "What's that in your hand?" He nodded towards her lap.

She glanced down at the folded flyer and opened it. "Advertisement for musical auditions." She answered.

"Are you going to do it? It'd be great for you to get into something."

She hesitated, "I was positive I was, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why? Something Lydia said?"

"Yeah, sorta." She looked out of the window. "I'd be auditioning for the role of Tracy Turnblad." Danny nodded in understanding. He was familiar with Hairspray as well as his cousin's past experiences.

She continued. "I just don't want to call unwanted attention to my size, ya' know? It's like, why give people ammunition to make fun of me?"

Danny sighed. "Look at me." She didn't. "Lena, please."

She turned to him, "No one's going to think that. In acting, you make the character, not the other way around. Plus, I've seen you in other plays; you'll knock everyone's socks off."

She smiled slightly at the praise, but didn't say anything so he continued. "And whatever Lydia said, don't let it get to you. She's just," He paused looking for the right word. "…mean, sometimes." He finished just as they parked in their driveway.

"I'll still have to think about trying out." She looked at the flyer one more time before stuffing it into her bag before exiting the car.

They walked to the door, him unlocking the door for her allowing her to step into the house first. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She called to him as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

She threw her messenger bag at the foot of her bed, grabbing her laptop from her desk. She sat Indian-style on her bed as she opened her Itunes and pressed play. She laid back on her bed and let the melodic notes wash over her. She was exhausted. Her phone buzzed from beside her. She turned her head, thrusting out her arm to grip her cell. Unknown number- "Told u I wouldn't lose your number." Her heart sped up in excitement.

She smiled and replied. "Who is this?" Of course she knew who it was.

"U already forgot about me :(? It's Stiles."

She giggled. "Of course I wouldn't ;)." She contemplated on if the winky face was a tad bit too risqué, seeing as she just met him. She decided it was and quickly changed it to a smiley face before she sent it.

His reply was almost immediate. "Good. So is that offer to help me still available?"

She deflated instantly; "So, he only wants a study buddy." She thought to herself.

"Yeah." She texted back.

"Is tonight alright?"

She rolled on her stomach so she could get a better look at the clock on her bedside table. 5:45. That was appropriate, right? Danny knew the guy, they were on the same lacrosse team for crying out loud. She pushed aside her hesitancies and replied. "Sure, come on over."

STILES

"Oh my God. Oh My GOD! OH MY GOD!" He screamed at his phone. Lena had just texted him her address. "Oh...My...God." He took deep breathes, shaking his head in disbelief.

Scott watched him amused from where he was sitting at the computer chair. "I'm guessing she said you could go over there?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stiles plopped down on his bed. "Dude, do you know what this means?"

Scott stared at him blankly. "No."

"She likes me."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You two were practically making out all during lunch. To be honest it was kind of sickening." Scott gagged.

Stiles suddenly got a look of realization, "We were weren't we?" His attitude changed. "And don't give me any of that "sickening" crap. I had to deal with you moaning about Allyson for like, ever." He said in righteous indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Scott hated to admit that Stiles was in fact, correct.

"Now get out." Stiles pushed Scott from the chair and out of his room. He grabbed his bag and made his way down the hall to his front door. He effectively pushed Scott from his house. "I don't want to be leaving my lady waiting."

_**Lovenstein**, your review was in a word: perfection. Like, seriously, it made me** SOOO HAPPY!** (Your English was very understandable as well. Good Job, Smartie-Pants!) :D_

_Thank you to everyone that is Following this story and has Favorited as well! You guys reassure me. lol. _

_Anyway, please continue to enjoy my story._


	7. Just a Girl

STILES

Stiles sped all the way to Lena's house smiling like an idiot, unable to keep his excitement at bay. He realized he didn't want to freak her out by arriving at her house too early, having just gotten her text approximately 5 minutes ago, when the drive took at least 10. He slowed down considerably.

"Calm down. She's just a girl." He tried to convince himself, but ended up finishing his sentence, "A girl who actually likes me." He paused. "Well, to be fair, she never actually said she liked me. She could just be flirting."

He beat his hand on his steering wheel. "Why am I freaking out? Calm down, Stilinski. You just met her today for crying out loud!"

He continued to drive for a few more minutes in silence. "If this is how Scott felt when he met Allyson, he's in for some major moaning on my part." He chuckled. "Payback's a bitch."

He pulled into her driveway, his heart beating faster and faster in nervousness. "Geez, what am I, 12?" He whispered to himself annoyed at his nerves. He rang the door bell.

He could hear the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door, his heart beat fast in his ears. The door opened.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked up and came face to face with a Danny. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I—I'm here to study with Lena?" Stiles stuttered, suddenly intimidated by the older boy.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "She's in her room." He turned to look up the stairs, "LENA!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" She called back.

"STILES IS HERE!" He looked at Stiles.

Stiles looked past Danny when he saw Lena at the top of the stairs. She had changed her clothes into something more comfortable: dark navy shorts with a baggy gray cross sweatshirt. Her light caramel hair was pulled over one shoulder, the bangs slopping slightly over the outer rim of her glasses. "Hey." He said lamely, his mind not working properly enough, she was just so distracting.

"Gah, Danny, where you raised in a barn? Let him in." She joked as she jogged down the stairs.

Stiles smiled at her, him turning up his game. "If anyone would be raised in a barn it would be you, Peaches." He teased. Lena lightly hip checked Danny to the side, pushing him out of the way.

"Come on in Stiles. And for your information, it was a house I was raised in." She shot back at him with a small smile. Stiles chuckled.

Lena smiled wider. "Welp, we're going upstairs." She directed at Danny. Her tiny hand grasped Stiles' large hand, leading him up the stairs to her room. He felt his ears heat up. Danny watched the couple go up the stairs, trying to absorb what he just witnessed. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Once they were inside Lena's room she turned to him. "So, what do you need help with?"

He prayed she wouldn't notice the redness on his ears. Either she didn't notice or she was just polite enough to not call him out on it. "Everything." He answered hopelessly.

LENA

The lost look on Stiles' face was just so disheartening she had to giggle. She tried to hold in, she honestly did, but it ended up coming out anyway. She put a hand to her mouth trying to disguise her laughing as coughing.

Stiles saw right through it. "Wait a second, are you laughing at me?" He paused. "Again?" He put his hands on his hips.

That made her giggle turn to a full blown laugh. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She laughed from behind her palm. "You're just so funny."

He laughed with her, pleased that he caused her to laugh. "That's me, all jokes, no brawn."

He met her twinkling green eyes. He took in her flushed face, her scrunched nose, hand still hiding her beautiful smile from him. She took his breath away. She removed her hand but the smile was still in place. "Well, I guess we should start with the basics then. That sound good to you?"

He shrugged, waving his arms around creating a motion of agreement. "Yeah, you're the Sensei."

She sat on the floor, her back resting on the foot of her bed. She pulled her computer up to her and patted the space beside her. "Sorry I don't have a lot of sitting in here." She apologized sheepishly. "I only moved in about 3 weeks ago."

He sat down beside her. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her.

She typed in a website, a pro-feminist website, and handed the computer to him. "I'll walk you through it, so don't worry." She scooted closer to him so they could share the screen, accidently bumping his shoulder in the process.

She started explaining things to him, stating her opinions, and encouraging him to express how he felt about certain things. He kept stealing quick peeks at her while she taught, amazed by how enthusiastic she was. She frequently pointed out things on the screen, causing her baggy sweatshirt to slide up one of her shoulders and expose the other. His eyes traveled down her smooth neck to admire the curve of her partially exposed shoulder. His eyes were drawn to the dark freckle just on the outside of her collar bone. He was so close to her.

She turned to glance at him, their noses almost touching. She blushed at the closeness. "Uh, you hungry?"

Stiles coughed to lighten the mood. "Yeah. I could eat." He awkwardly looked around her room, purposely avoiding her gaze.

"I feel like pizza." She nudged him. "What about you?"

"Piz-Pizza sounds good." His voice sounding strained. He shook it off. "I know a place close to here if you want to go. They're pretty good."

"Sounds good to me." She stood up, offering him her hand. He took it.

They walked down the stairs. "I'm going to tell Danny where we're going." She jogged off into her house, leaving him near the door and in his thoughts. "Okay, so far, so smooth. You're going for pizza. Don't screw this up." He mentally warned himself.

She came back, slipping on her flats. "Alright, we're good." He opened the door for her. "Thanks." She hurried out the door.

"Oh my gosh, you drive a Jeep!" She exclaimed, turning to him flabbergasted.

He smiled at her as he slid into the driver's seat. "You like this piece of crap?"

She closed the passenger's side door. "Heck yeah, it's cute."

Stiles scoffed, "Cute?"

"Oh, I mean, masculine. It's so masculine." She deepened her voice stressing the "so".

"Nice save." He chuckled, lightly pulling on her ear as he turned around to back out of the driveway.

_Thank you to **XxrudexbutxnicexX** __for reviewing! It keeps encouraging me. :)_

_OMG! I just watched the Season Finale and I just... Can't right now. I was planning on writing a new chapter after this tonight, but my mind is ALL OVER THE PLACE! _

_So good right? Gah! _


	8. Don't Rain On My Parade

Stiles parked his car in one of the parking spaces nearest the door. "I told you it was close, not even 5 minutes from your house." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Lena nodded and went to click her seatbelt undone. Instead of the seatbelt sliding to release her, it refused to budge. "Stiles, I think you're car's holding me hostage." She gestured to straps still holding her in.

Stiles paled. "Oh man. Wait here."

She grinned. "I'm not going anywhere." She tugged on the seatbelt for emphasis.

Stiles climbed out of the car and jogged in front of the car to reach her door. He opened it, "I probably should have warned you, right?" He reached across her lap to get to the latch. "It does this sometimes. You're not the first victim." He looked up when she started laughing, stopping his efforts on the buckle.

"No, no, continue." She continued to laugh, "You should just see the group of grannies giving us the stank eye." He turned his head to peek over the dashboard. Sure enough, through the window he could detect about 5 old ladies eating pizza and shooting them disapproving looks.

Stiles shook his head in amusement and turned back to the task of releasing Lena. "In their defense, I am all over you. They could be thinking we're making out right in front of them." Stiles didn't miss pink in her cheeks.

"True." She squeaked.

Stiles gave the straps a hard tug, releasing the seatbelt from the buckle. "Finally!" He let out a relieved sigh. "I thought we might be needing the Jaws of Life."

He placed one hand on the door and offered Lena his other hand to help her slide out of the Jeep. She took it and gazed up at him when she landed on the ground, the top of her head just barely reaching the tip of his chin.

"Gah, you're short." He commented.

"All in the genes." She answered as she swooped under his arm.

She could hear the car door close as she walked to the restaurant door. She then heard the thud of his steps as he jogged up next to her.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Anything really, just don't put anchovies on it. That's nasty." He shuddered in disgust.

She gawked, "That's the only thing I like on pizza."

He looked at her with big eyes."Ew, really?" She nodded. "But, how!? They're tiny little fish." He paused for effect. "With eyeballs!" He pointed to her eyes and stuck out his tongue, completely grossed out.

She broke her façade, unable to hold in her smile. She nudged him, "Chill out, I was just kidding. I'm okay with anything." She poked him in the chest. "But I'm allergic to olives."

"How 'bout we keep it simple, yeah? Sausage okay with you?" Stiles asked her.

She nodded. He walked up the cashier and ordered one large sausage pizza.

He guided her to an open booth beside the older ladies from before. He acknowledged them with a nod of his head. "Ladies."

They glared at him and Lena lightly kicked him under the table. She turned to the ladies, "My seatbelt was stuck. Promise."

The ladies didn't seem convinced and glared at her harder than they did with Stiles. "It's like you can feel the disapproval in the air." Stiles whispered to her, grasping the air. She shook her head in amusement. Their pizza arrived at the table a few minutes later.

"So, you live with Danny?" He asked.

"Obviously." She teased. "But only until my family gets here from Georgia. We still need to find a house around here." She gingerly bit into her pizza.

Stiles took a large bite of his slice. "You'll never guess what Scott said today."

She looked up in interest. "What?"

"He was annoyed with our flirting."

She blushed. "Oh man. Was it that obvious?"

"Apparently, but it's not like you'd ever actually like me anyway." He said nonchalantly, his eyes snapped up from his pizza to her face to gauge her reaction.

She was taken aback. "That's not true." She admitted softly, her gaze on her slice.

Stiles' heart rate escalated quickly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't like you? You probably have to beat girls away with your lacrosse stick."

Stiles felt his ears blazing. "You'd be surprised that it's actually the opposite. It's, like, the girls grab my stick to keep me away from them." He laughed at his own joke.

She shook her head, "Then those girls are blind." She paused. "And stupid." She added for measure with a nod of her head.

He looked up at her seriously, raking his brain for something to say. The moment was ruined when a body plopped down beside Lena.

"Look at what we have here." Jackson sneered as he put his arm around Lena's shoulders.

She scooted closer to the wall in attempts to get away from him. She removed his arm from around her. "Go away Jackson." She looked across the table at Stiles who was squashed up against the wall, the two guys beside him taking up way more room than was necessary.

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologized sarcastically. "Are we ruining your date?"

Stiles spoke up annoyed. "Yeah, you actually are. So how 'bout you take your little cronies," He flicked his fingers in the direction on the two giants beside him, "and leave."

Jackson crossed his arms. "Nah, I don't think I want to leave just yet." He stole a piece of pizza from the tray in the middle of the table.

He continued, "Wow, Smalls, you have bad taste in pizza," he paused and gestured towards Stiles. "And guys."

Her eyes blazed in anger, "I'll give you to the count of three to get out of here, or I will falcon punch you in the throat." Lena threatened to which Jackson laughed.

Stiles was becoming angry. "Dude, just leave."

"1."

Jackson took a large bite out of his slice.

"2." Stiles watched as her anger mounted.

"3." She quickly raised her leg onto the booth and swiftly kicked him away from her. Having enough room, she climbed over him. Jackson smirked up at her.

She stalked to the other side of the table. "Move." She demanded of the two guys blocking Stiles from escaping. "Now!"

They looked to Jackson, who nodded. Stiles slid from the booth after the guys had stood up. She grabbed him by the hand.

"That was awesome." He whispered in her ear excitedly.

She giggled, "Sorry to freak out back there. It's just Jackson really pushes my buttons."

"Oh, believe me, it was no problem." He gazed at her, the outer corner of his lip lifted. "Half the time I'm picturing me punching him in the face." They stopped in front of the cashier to pay.

Stiles brought out his wallet, but Lena stopped him. She turned to the cashier, "We're leaving early, but our friends said they'd get the bill." She pointed to Jackson and his goons who were chowing down on their stolen pizza. "See."

The cashier nodded in understanding. "Have a nice evening." She called.

"You too." Stiles took Lena by the hand and led her to his Jeep, where the ride back to Lena's house was filled with flirting and laughter.

As Stiles pulled up to the house, she unbuckled her seat with ease. "No problems this time." She smiled.

Stiles smiled back at her, "Let me walk you to the door."

They climbed out of the Jeep and walked slowly to the front porch. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed down at her. "I had fun tonight."

She tapped his nose. "Me too. You'll have to take me out some more."

"You know, this is very easily turning into a first date." He winked at her with a smirk.

She smiled lazily up at him. "I can see what you mean."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He began to turn around, but stopped when he felt her tiny hand on his shoulder.

"You're forgetting something."

He turned back to her. "What?" He whispered, as their faces got closer.

Their noses lightly touched in their proximity. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her full pink lips. She gazed into his eyes as she breathed, "Your bag."

"Oh my God, Lena." He let out a shuddering breath as he leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes closed.

She chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That'll have to suit your needs for now, Lover boy." She threaded her fingers through his. "Let's go get your bag."

She closed the door after Stiles had left the house. Danny walked in as she bounced happily from foot to foot.

"I'm guessing that went well?" He asked with a small grin.

She nodded, as she leaned against the door, pulling off her sneakers. "Better than well, even when Jackson decided to butt his fat head in."

"Wait, he bothered you?" Danny put his hands on his hips.

She took in his stance. "Yeah, but even he couldn't ruin it."

Danny smirked at her. "Dang, Cuz. I gotta hand it to you, you work fast."

"You know what they say, "Life is short, seize the day."" She called over her shoulder as she trudged up the stairs.

Danny shook his head and followed her up the stairs to his room.

_Okay, so between you and me, my mind is still pretty much CRAZY (can ya' blame a girl for watching the finale again?) but, I got this finished. Score!_

_So thanks to **Creativewriter17, ****ChrisVigilante, Kittykatcrp, **and **FallenAngelPrincessOfDarknes s** for the kind words! :) _

_Stay tuned! _


	9. Heartlines

LENA

Lena stood on her tip toes, struggling to reach her Precal textbook on the top shelf of her locker, her flats not giving her any height at all."Why did they give me a top locker?" She mumbled annoyed, as her fingertips grazed the binding of the book, not quite able to grasp it.

A hand came into her line of vision, reaching up to grab her book for her. "You should invest in some heels. You'd get at least a few extra inches." Lydia suggested flippantly, as she held the textbook out towards its owner.

Lena accepted the textbook. "Oh, I know, believe me. But, me in heels is kinda like Superman and Kryptonite. We just don't go together."

Lydia didn't react, but Allyson laughed, "You just need practice is all. I was horrible at it when I first started wearing heels. Now look at me." She gestured down her leg to her heeled boots.

"Cute." Lena complimented, as she slammed her locker door closed. "I'll have to raid your closet sometime."

"I'll say." Lydia agreed, taking in Lena's relaxed jeans and lackluster white collared blouse.

Lena chose to ignore her comment, which bothered Lydia. "Well, I have to catch Jackson before class. See ya." She sardonically waved to them, leaving with a small twirl, the pink fabric of her skirt rising from her body.

Allyson rolled her eyes, used to her friend's antics. "She's always been one for dramatics." She watched Lydia's retreating form for a moment. "It's odd; Jackson said they broke up a while ago." She muttered lowly, confusion heavy in her voice. She snapped out of it, "Anyway," She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Anything interesting happen last night?"

Lena raised her eyebrows as well. "Depends on what you consider interesting."

Allyson nudged her, "Oh come on, I know you're dying to spill about your date with Stiles."

"How'd you know about that? Are you psychic, perhaps a stalker?" She teased, gesturing for Allyson to walk into the Econ classroom before her.

She rolled her eyes. "Scott and Stiles are basically attached at the hip." She explained as if were the easiest thing to comprehend. "And apparently, when Stiles got home last night from your date, he gushed about you to Scott all last night." She gauged Lena's expression, taking a seat at their table. "He was complaining to me this morning about it."

Lena struggled to hide her pleased smile. "He did?" She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

Allyson smiled at her reaction; it reminded her of the way she acted when she first met Scott. "Yep, now prepare yourself, he's coming this way."

Lena quickly straightened up, smiling when Stiles and Scott came in through the classroom door and took their seats.

Allyson quickly gave Scott a quick peck on the lips across the aisle. Stiles ignored them, leaning back in his seat to see around them, the buttons on his light blue button-down straining. "Hey, Lena."

Lena did the same. "Hi, Stiles." She grinned at him, motioning to his attire. "What's the occasion?"

He glanced down at his clothes self consciously. "We have a game tonight. Coach makes us dress up. Stupid, I know." He pulled on the tie at his throat.

"Well, you look nice."

His eyes snapped up to her. "Th-Thanks."

"So, I've been hearing that you've been talking about me." She winked at him knowingly.

He blushed immediately, "Can ya' blame me?" He, opening his mouth to speak once more, but was cut off when Coach Finstock strolled through the door, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

He started his lecture, never missing a beat to call someone out to embarrass them, mainly Greenburg taking the brunt of the jokes.  
"Chimichanga," He pointed at Lena.

She looked around, making sure he was pointing to her. She sat there, brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm Hawaiian." She interjected.

Coach's face screwed up, as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Whatever," He dismissed. "Care to tell me what Fundamental Economics are?"

She was aware Stiles was staring at her as she struggled to come up with an answer. She hoped no one would notice the blush of embarrassment creeping up her neck. "Uhm, it has to do with money, right?" She quietly answered unsure.

Finstock leaned forward from his deck. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lena coughed to clear her throat. She could feel the eyes of her classmates on her, burning holes into her skin. She stared at the table, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. She felt uncomfortable, this unwanted attention making her anxiety rise. "Money." She answered a little louder. She shifted her eyes from the desk to Coach Finstock.

Thankfully, he didn't push it. "Yeah, it has, but it's also about trading and other economic factors."

Lena let out a breath, relieved that the attention was off of her. Allyson clapped her on the back. Her eyes searched for Stiles', which she found immediately. His hazel eyes seemingly relaxed her, her shoulders losing their tension.

Coach continued on with his lecture.

After class was over, Lena met up with Stiles in the hall.

He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together. "You okay?" He asked concerned. "You looked kinda pale in there when Finstock was picking on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like all the eyes on me, you know?" She gazed up at him through her lashes, slightly embarrassed by how he caught her unease in the class room.

He squeezed her hand, "I get that." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "Let's get to English. White can be harsh with tardy detentions."

They passed Scott and Allyson in the hallway on the way there, where they noticed the intertwined hands of Lena and Stiles. Allyson sent a subtle wink to Lena, clearly impressed.

They separated when the late bell rang, each taking their proper seats on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Alrighty class, today well be pairing up. Bounce ideas off one another, make suggestions, and remember: keep an open mind."

Stiles zoomed across mass of students choosing their partners to take the open seat behind Lena. He slid into the chair, slightly leaning over the desk to get closer to her.

STILES

She twisted her upper body towards him, resting her forearm on the back of her chair. "We already did that."

"Pretty much." He placed both his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"You remember passing out fliers before school started, right?"

He nodded, "The ones for the Fair?"

"How does that work?" She asked her head cocking to the side left faintly. "We never had ones for the school in Georgia."

"Well, basically, the lacrosse team along with a few volunteers put on an annual Fair." He watched as she twisted the delicate chain of her necklace around her finger. "There are rides, carnival games, an outdoor movie theater, and a bunch of Fair food. Some of the restaurants cater, but most booths make their own food. It's a greasy ole' time."

She crossed her legs, still twisting her necklace around her finger, thinking. "Do you think I could help?"

"Yeah! You can work with me." He pointed to his chest. "I got the outdoor movie theater this year." He smiled proudly. "Most people would sell their xbox for the gig, but since my dad is offering free security, Finstock gave it to me." He raised his hand.

She laughed, high fiving him. "Nice." She paused, digesting the information. "So, your dad is a security guard?"

"Sheriff." He corrected, taking her hand from where she placed it on his desk. He turned it to examine her palm.

"Oh." She breathed. She watched him as his fingers lightly brushed her skin, lightly tracing the "M" shaped indentions of her heartlines.

"You know, people used to believe that people could be suspected of being a werewolf if their hands were broad and had extremely long index fingers." He continued to outline her hands, trailing his index finger to the tips of her fingers. "Guess you don't have to worry about that." He smirked at her.

Her brows furrowed, puzzled as to where this was coming from. "I'm guessing you're into supernatural stuff?"

He shrugged, "You could say that." He stopped tracing her hand, deciding he would rather hold her hand.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski, you are full of surprises." She smirked at him, arching an eyebrow.

She turned back around as the bell rang to collect her things, she didn't catch the whisper he mumbled; "You don't even know the half of it."

_Thank you **Lovenstien** and **Samantha **for reviewing! I really appreciate it! _

_So, this chapter is basically a filler for romantic development and planting the seeds for the events saved for future chapters. _

_More to come! _


	10. Tickle Me Pink

LENA

Lena threw her arm from her face, her eyes immediately assaulted by the sunlight streaming through her slightly opened curtains. One leg was tangled in her rust colored bed sheets, the other bare to the world. Rolling on her stomach to peek over the side of the bed, she searched for her patterned comforter. "Bingo, found it." She ignored the cover, instead reaching over to the bedside table to grab her phone. She had been up all last night texting with Stiles. She figured at some point last night she must have fallen asleep on him by accident. Sure enough, when she slid the bar to open her phone, there were 3 new messages.

1:32 a.m.-_Stiles_ "No way, _Stargate: Universe_ is way better than _Heroes_."

1:49 a.m.-_Stiles_ "You still there? Fall asleep yet?"

2:01 a.m.-_Stiles_ "Goodnight! Sweet dreams, Peaches. :)"

She smiled sleepily, resting her phone on her chin. They'd been talking like this since their "date" 2 weeks ago. He decided in that time that he would call her 'Peaches' whenever he got the chance. Not that she minded; in fact, she loved it, it was corny and sweet. She paused in her musings. Heck, it was _Stiles_.

She glanced at her clock, the red numbers indicating it was 11:15 on a Saturday morning. She groaned, sliding out of bed, annoyed with her laziness. She cast a glance at her full length mirror on her way out of the door, looking at her reflection. "Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing her ipod. She lazily trudged down the hall to the stairs, putting the ear buds in her ears. She focused her concentration on the device in her hands as she shuffled to the kitchen.

She patted her cheeks to wake her up more, looking in the cupboards to decide what she wanted to eat. She had missed breakfast, so muffins were out of the question. She settled on a plain ham sandwich. She grabbed a diet Pepsi from the fridge as she made her way out of the kitchen to the living room intending to watch some TV as she ate.

She stopped cold when 20 pairs of eyes stared at her when she entered the living room. Fumbling to get the music from her ears, she struggled to balance her food and drink without dropping anything. She finally ripped the ear buds from her ears.

"I-uh. I-."

STILES

Stiles looked up, curious, when the chatting of the Lacrosse team around him ceased. He sat a little straighter, peering over the tops of the heads surrounding him. He saw Lena, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights as she balanced a drink in one hand, a plate in the other. She had obviously just woken up, her hair still piled on top of her head, pieces falling from the bun to frame her face. His pulse raced as he took in her attire. Her loose fitting tank top exposed ample cleavage, something she tried to avoid in her every day school clothes. The black silk shorts draped across the tops of her thighs, stopping just a few inches lower, making her petite legs appear longer. The tanned skin of her face didn't appear to have any makeup on it and her green eyes were blocked by glasses, which hung low on her nose, threatening to fall off. He felt himself blush, and fidgeted in his seat. Scott punched his shoulder, leaned over towards him, and quietly told him to calm down and that he could hear the rate at which his heart was beating.

He watched, unable to speak, as she ripped her head phones from her ears. Red faced, she struggled to speak. "I-uh. I-. Who the hell are you people!" She scanned their faces, stopping a second longer on his face. "Oh… Lacrosse?" She relaxed slightly, but not entirely, she was still in her pajamas after all. Danny nodded unfazed, used to seeing his cousin walking around in her PJs. "Team meeting." He provided to which she nodded in understanding.

She smiled embarrassed, "Not that this hasn't been…fun; but, I think I'll just," She nodded her head towards the door. "Leave."

As soon as she was out of sight, mumblings started. _"Dude, she has nice legs for a thick girl." __"Why doesn't she dress like that every day?" __"Yo, did you see her jugs?" _

Both Danny and Stiles heard these comments, their anger mounting. "Hey!" Stiles shouted waving his hands around, efficiently getting everyone's attention, including Danny's. "Have some decorum, her cousin's right there." He pointed to the still fuming Danny, quickly getting the attention off of him caused by his outburst.

"Not cool, dudes, not cool."He finished, placing his hands on his knees to calm himself down.

LENA

She flopped face down on her bed, humiliated beyond belief. "Oh my God. Oh my God." She chanted, the palms of her hands pressed against her eyelids.

She sat up, reaching to slide the plate of food to herself. She took a large bite of her sandwich, chewing furiously. Her eyes shifted, searching for where she placed her drink; the dresser. She groaned, not wanting to move from her spot. She sluggishly rolled off her bed, making her way to the dresser beside her door. As she grasped the neck of the bottle, there was a knock at her door. She paused, unsure if she should answer.

"It's me." Came a muffled voice.

She rested her hand on the door knob, the diet Pepsi forgotten. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She opened the door an inch, only able to see a sliver of his face. "Stiles," She paused, "What are you doing? There's a meeting going on downstairs." She questioned quietly, not wanting anyone downstairs to hear them. "One you're supposed to be in." She could hear the deep male voices floating up the stairs into the hallway.

He raised his eyebrow, "The question should be: Why are you whispering?" He swept his arms around him, indicating the hallway. "No one can hear us, Silly."

She grinned slightly, causing his smile to widen, "Let me in." He cocked his head a little, using the doorframe to rest his head.

She froze. "Uh, one sec." She closed the door, frantically trying to find something to change into. She found the jeans she wore a few days ago lying across her desk chair. She ripped the bottoms off, nearly tripping when the fabric caught on her left foot. She glanced down at her tank top, deciding that it was alright, Stiles would just have to deal with it. She made her way back to open the door, kicking the dirty clothes on her floor under the bed in attempts to hide them. She looked around the room once more. Seeing nothing alarming, she placed her hand on the knob once again. Opening it swiftly, she caught Stiles jump slightly, clearly not anticipating the action. She smiled widely. "Come on in."

STILES

Stiles gave her a once over as he strolled into the room, hands buried deep into his pants pockets. "You changed?"

She looked down at her bare feet sheepishly, examining the bright pink polish on her toes. "Well, yeah."

"Too bad." He remarked sitting in her desk chair, his eyes flicking over to her as she lounged on the bed.

"And why's that?" She smirked at him, turning on her side to face him fully. She rested her head on her propped arm.

He blushed, thinking back to the generous amount of skin the shorts exposed. "No reason." He rubbed his neck.

She laughed, deciding not to push it. "So, I got your texts." He watched as she tugged the elastic from the bun, hair cascading down her arm, slightly creased from where the elastic had held the hair. "I gotta disagree. Heroes is the greatest show ever! Way better than stupid Stargate."

He opened his mouth in horror. "NO! Noooo. How can you say that? It got completely bonkers after the 1st season!" He threw his hands up, rolling his eyes.

She rolled her eyes as well, "Doesn't matter, anything's better than that Stargate crap." She waved her hands as if brushing the TV show from her.

"Oh, my God!" He stood up dramatically, placing his hand on his head as if he were about to faint, not being able to believe his ears. "I can't believe you just said that." He glanced at her smiling face. He swept his arms downwards, lightly slapping his thighs in exasperation. "And you're being completely serious."

She nodded, smiling smugly. "Yep."

"Take it back."

"No way, Stargate sucks."

Trying a new tactic, he dropped to his knees beside the bed, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Not happening, Hot Stuff."

"Do it." He said, a playful glint in his eyes.

She paused, looking directly up into his amber eyes, silently accepting the challenge. "Make. Me."

He quickly reached his hands towards her, his fingers tickling her sides.

She immediately started laughed, pulling her legs up. She attempted trying squirm away from him. "Nu-uh, not until you say 'Stargate is better than Heroes.'" He laughed.

"Never!" She tossed her head to the side, her hair fanning around her.

He continued tickling her, "I'm not stopping 'til you surrender, Peaches." He smiled down at her.

His smile vanished when she grabbed his forearms, slamming him beside her onto the bed. She rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips. She bent low, hair shielding their faces. He could feel her breath on his face. "You've obviously underestimated me, Darlin'." She drawled.

Stiles couldn't think of anything to say. How could he when a smokin' hot girl was on top of him? Acting purely on instinct, he slowly brought his hands up from her sides, taking off her glasses. "Never." He answered. Heart thumping, he swiftly propped himself up on his elbows, taking her lips in his.

_Ahhh! So nervous writing this for some reason. Anyway, special thanks to** XxrudexbutxnicexX**, **Lovenstien**, and **ChrisVigilante** for continually reviewing my story! Also, thank you **Sam** and **Tinymusicgirl** for reviewing as well!_

**_I JUST REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO DO THIS: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF! (or anything associated with it)_**


	11. Bliss

STILES

Stiles drove down the road in route to pick up Lena, lightly tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. He was barely paying attention to the road, instead his mind wondering about the kiss he and Lena had shared yesterday afternoon. He though back to the taste of her lips, sweet strawberries, causing him to subconsciously lick his bottom lip. He was proud of himself, having never been that bold around girls. Heck, he could barely talk to Lydia without stuttering. He shook his head, quickly reminded himself that Lena was defiantly not Lydia. Sure, Lena is strong like Lydia, but she radiated a kindness that Lydia seems to lack. Lena cares.

He pushed Lydia from his mind, completely done with her. He had spent way too much time thinking of her as it is. He focused purely on everything that was Lena. Not only did he think she was an unconventional beauty, but he admired at how insanely smart she was. She embraced it, unlike some girls who purposely act dumb for the attention. But above all, he loved how passionate she was. Not in a romantic sense, but in her strive to make sure everyone was treated equally.

She was amazing to him. How could someone be so passionate?

He honked the horn as he glided to a stop on the curb at her-well, Danny's- house. She raced out of the door, smiling brightly at him, eyes hidden behind large black sunglasses. She jogged to the baby blue Jeep, her long caramel hair trailing behind her, glistening in the sun. She popped the door open and slid in. She grabbed his chin, pulling their faces together to give him a light peck on the lips.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly not even looking at him as she settling into her seat, reaching to grab the belt buckle.

He was still leaned across the gearshift, frozen by the unexpected kiss. She glanced over at him when he didn't greet her back, noticing his expression, she smiled, "Am I that bad at kissing?"

Thawing, he quickly jumped to answer her. "NO! You're amazing!" He nearly shouted at her, causing her to giggle, flattered. His cheeks darkened at his embarrassing outburst, mentally scolding himself. "Very smooth, Stilinski."

Starting up the Jeep, he watched her graceful movements out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she reached up to her sunglasses, slipping them off. He gulped as he watched her hang the glasses on the front of her v-neck button up, one of the arms disappearing behind the patterned fabric. He gripped the steering wheel straining to fix his attention on the road, his knuckles turning white.

She glanced over at him, "You okay?" She reached her arm over the middle seat to brush his arm lightly, the sleeves of her shirt rolled to her elbows. She faintly brushed the thick hairs on his arm, "Do you need me to drive?"

"No." He managed to choke out. "A-okay." He reassured her. He made sure to focus on the road, not the girl beside him.

After a few minutes of riding, she looked to him."So what all do we have on the itinerary?"

"What?" He questioned dumbly.

She giggled. "What are we doing?" She clarified.

Embarrassed, he shook his head. "Oh," He shrugged, "I knew that."

She poked his thigh, "Of course you did." She smiled, indicating that she knew he clearly didn't.

"We're building the screen for the outdoor theater." He answered her, smiling back. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the backseat. "What'd you think the tool box was for?"

She looked over her shoulder at the tools. "I thought you were tryin' to look manly."

Both hands on the wheel, he turned his head quickly, a joint popping audibly. "I'm manly." He lifted an arm close to her, flexing his muscle. "See, feel the manly."

She reached out to grasp his arm, her digits wrapping tightly around his forearm. He detected a slightly impressed expression cross her face, but it disappeared just as swiftly as it arrived. She shrugged. "'Sokay."

"Haha," He smiled widely at her. "Very funny." He pulled up to the school, parking in the back to get to the gym where they would assemble and leave the screen until the Fair a few days from now.

He twisted in his seat, grabbing the tools. She hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut.

"So, you have wood, right?" She was beside him, the fringe of her purse swinging slightly with each step she took. Stiles paused both mental and physical activity. He struggled to keep in the perverted remark running through his mind, using all restraint he had. She turned back, noticing his absence from beside her. Noticing the odd look plastered across his face, she rewound the conversation and thought about what she had just said.

He could see the wheels turning in her mind, grin widening when realization suddenly flashed across her face. He watched as her mouth dropped slowly, a dark blush flushed across her cheeks. "Thatcameoutwrong."

Stiles burst into laughter, amused by her innocence. She punched him in the arm, chuckling off her blunder. "Ok Smart Guy, just how are we gonna get in?" She jiggled the doors handles. "We're locked out."

He reached into his back pocket and held up a set of keys. "See there are these things called "Keys" that unlocks things." He dangled them in her face.

She crossed her arms, two can play at that game. "You're being especially sassy today."

"Me? Sassy? Never." He sent her a grin.

She quickly snatched them from him, racing to the doors. Unlocking them, she held the door open for Stiles. "After you." She swept her arm towards the gym.

The air was stale in the gym, little dust particle flying around in the streams of light the small windows near the ceiling provided. Under one of the 4 basket ball hoops, was a large pile of 2 by 4s, beside it a very large canvas sheet. Lena moseyed up to it, inspecting the wood as Stiles set out the tools they needed. "Are we the only 2 working on this?" She placed her hands on her full hips.

Stiles looked up at her from his place on the ground, taking in her form from the new vantage point. "Yep."

She slowly ran her hands from her hips to her thighs, hanging her head in defeat. "This is gonna take forever."

She bent to lug a piece wood off the pile. She wrapped her arms around it, clutching it to her chest. Stiles watched as she straddled it, trying to move it closer to him. She looked at him, still clutching the board. "Come on, lazy." She sent him a wink. "They're too heavy to do this by myself."

Stiles got up to grab another piece of wood, deciding to curl the wood into his arms like a fork lift. "Easy peasy, Peaches." He called to her.

She dropped the plank onto the floor, a loud smack reverberating off the gymnasium's cement walls and looked back over her shoulders. "Meh."

She giggled when his arms went slack with disappointed. "Oops, I mean," She brought the back of her hand to her forehead. "So strong." She batted her eyes at him hyperbolically. "So handsome."

"That sounds 'bout right." He dropped the wood. "Now let's get down to business."

"To defeat The Huns!" She singsonged as she skipped to the tool box, picking up a hammer and nails. She twirled to face him, swinging the hammer. "How exactly are you planning to build this?"

"This," He pulled a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket as she sat next to him on the floor. "Is the master plan." He whispered, looking around the gym for any spies.

She giggled, nudging him with her shoulder.

He laid the unfolded paper on the floor, running his hand over the creases to smooth them while Lena turned to lie on her stomach to see the plans better. Lena saw crude drawings of projector stands with basic foundation. "Yeah, real master plan we got here." She rested her jaw on her closed fist, beaming up at him.

After he explained the plan in detail, they set to work. About an hour and a half went by before they took their first break due to injuries.

"It came outta nowhere." Lena explained, sticking her thumb into her mouth to suck on it.

Stiles laughed. "Outta nowhere? Lena, you were the one hammering!"

"Shut up." She muttered, all the while pouting at him as he watched her walk to the bleachers to sit. She dug around in her bag one handed. "Want a sip?" She held up a small bottled water.

"Did you drink out of it."

"Duh."

"Ew, no. I prefer to be cootie free." He stuck out his tongue, propping himself on his arms on the cool floor.

She scoffed, placing the water bottle beside her on the bleacher. "Are you kidding me? We've already swapped spit."

"Well when you put it like that…" He trailed off, raising his hand for her to chuck it to him.

She ignored him, instead waltzing up to him, taking a seat to the side of him. She rested her legs over top of his, their bodies making a small plus sign. She placed the bottle in the space between their hands.

Stiles watched her for a moment, completely silent. He reached past the water for her hand.

"You know," He paused, looking at their clasped hands. "I really like you."

She squeezed his hand in response, "I like you too."

He avoided eye contact with her, suddenly nervous. "I was thinking,"

Lena held her breath in anticipation. "Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe you would want me to be your boyfriend?" He lifted his head to gauge her reaction, afraid of rejection.

He was surprised when she scooted closer to him, her thighs now resting on his thighs. She leaned in close with a whisper. "Between you and me," His heart sank, his body already preparing him for the 'I just like you as a friend' that was bound to come out of her mouth. He looked down, not able to look at her anymore.

She placed a delicate finger under his jaw, tilting his face back up to gaze into his hazel eyes. "I thought you already were."

"Oh." Stiles let out the shaky breath he had been holding. He leaned over, lightly brushing their lips together. "That's good." He took her mouth fully in his.

He closed his eyes as she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. His hands placed themselves on the supple thighs in his lap, rubbing his digits on the soft fabric of her jeans. The faint moan that escaped her excited him. Her right hand caressed the side of his jaw, the left still behind her to keep her supported. They broke the kiss, each needing a breath of air. He leaned her forehead on hers, getting lost in her incredibly green eyes.

She bit her lip, smiling shyly. "We should probably finish." She removed the hand from his face, placing it on his shoulder to push herself up. "We'll continue this later." She winked.

_I took your advice** Kittykatcrp** and tried to involve more of Stile's thoughts. Did I do well? lol?_

_Thank you to the rest of you guys that bother to review! **Lovenstien, Christvigilante, Bubblessunshinedelight, and Samantha! **_

_(Not sure if this is my best writing. School's just now started and it took a lot out of me. Senior year's NO JOKE! Anyway, please tell me what you guys think!)_

_P.S. Personal achievement, I almost (about 15 words too little) got the word count up to 2000! Woo! _


	12. Pretty Girls Make Graves

LENA

Lena watched as the paramedics wheeled Erica out of the gymnasium. She clutched Stiles' hand, the other fisted into her chest. She was scared and worried out of her mind. No one told her about Erica's seizures. But then again, why should they? She hadn't been close to the girl.

She knew something bad would happen today. It was just one of those days, you know? Like the types of days where everything feels heavy, like you couldn't breathe. She had been on edge all day because of it. She thought back to how agitated Scott had looked in class, his leg jittering as he fidgeted in his seat. He had raced out of the classroom like his life depended on it. She recalled on how amazing it had been when the class ran into the gym as he caught Erica right as she was about to hit the floor. How lucky was that? She knew she had never seen anything like that.

Lena glanced over at Scott. He was standing by himself, Allyson and him currently in a rough patch in their relationship. Poor guy. He looked horrible, his eyes screamed his confusion.

"Scott needs you." She whispered into Stiles' ear.

He looked down at her. She couldn't miss how numb he looked. Heck, everyone was numb at the moment. "You sure?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Scott needs you."

He nodded, letting her hand go and wrapping it around her waist to give her a brief side hug. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"It's a date." She tapped him on the nose. "Go."

She watched him rush over to Scott, Allyson taking his spot. "Scary stuff, huh, Mahaelani?" Allyson commented to her small friend.

"Yeah." She breathed, trying to gather herself. "It's not fair."

Allyson nodded. "She'll be better pretty soon."

"Good." The teachers were starting to usher the group of students back to their classes. "Welp, I have English." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder indicating the group of students heading out the door. "We'll have to talk later at lunch."

Lena didn't wait for a reply as she sort of stumbled out into the hall. The shock of what she had just seen replayed in her mind. It was unsettling, not being able to help in any way as she stood to the side as Erica flopped around on the ground, the sounds of her pain filled grunts echoing in her mind. She didn't like the feeling of being so useless. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She followed the group back to English. As the class started up again, she noticed Stiles wasn't in his seat. She looked back over her shoulder to Scott's seat to find he wasn't there either. "Probably skipping." She thought to herself. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Too bad she didn't think of it when she had the chance to sneak out undetected. She tuned everything out, spacing out until the bell rang to let them go to lunch.

She made her way to her locker to grab her lunchbox, having decided after the first day of school to bring her lunch due to the pathetic lunch choices. On her way there, she saw the same bulletin board she saw on the first day of school. It still advertized the musical auditions. "Another thing to ponder", she thought to herself. She turned her attention to the lockers and read 1491, 1492, 1493. Bingo, her locker. She twisted the locker dial Right 12, left 5, right 38 and pulled down on the knob. She grabbed her lunchbox and headed to the cafeteria.

She took her time, thinking that her boyfriend—she still wasn't used to calling Stiles that—and Scott wouldn't be there. She strolled through the doors heading to her normal table. She smiled and waved happily when she saw she was mistaken. "I thought you guys had ditched me." She admitted when she got close enough to them. She took the seat beside Scott, Stiles sitting in front of her.

Stiles reached across the table to hold her hand. "No way, Babe. A date's a date."

"I just needed a breather." Scott admitted as he scrunched up his nose, mildly disgusted at their mushy behavior. "Can you two get a room?"

"Hush." Lena threw a piece of her salad at him.

SCOTT

"Seriously, you did far worse stuff than we're doing all the time in front of me with Ally-" Scott could hear the impact of Lena's shoe coming into contact with Stiles' shin. In addition, she sent him a look to further silence him. She was completely unaware that the couple was secretly dating. He frowned. There was a lot Lena was in the dark about. He knew it was hard for Stiles to keep such a large portion of his life hidden from Lena, but he knew Stiles knew how dangerous it would be for her if she were in the loop. His relationship with Allyson was proof enough.

Just then the double doors leading into the cafeteria burst open. Erica strutted into the room, looking stunning but smelling like him; a werewolf. He quickly tensed.

He could hear the whispers around him from his fellow classmates, all about Erica and her new transformation. "If they only knew how right they were." He though darkly. Her brown eyes never left his, both seizing the other up. He thought he heard Stiles trying to get his attention, but brushed it off.

LENA

Lena was oblivious to the death stares that Erica and Scott were sending each other. She was even obvious to how tense Scott and Stiles were. Her attention was solely on Erica. She was in awe. Erica looked absolutely stunning, black leather jacket and leopard heels giving her a mysteriously beautiful, almost lethal edge. "Wow." She sighed in complete awe. This Erica was a completely different from the Erica she saw in the halls everyday at school. It was like someone decided to Photoshop her, brightening everything about her; Her smile, her teeth, her eyes, her skin, her hair, her everything. She watched as she bit into some guy's apple, smirking. "Oh, wow." She repeated, unable to voice her adoration.

As quick as she came, she left. Disappearing like a mirage in the desert, causing everyone to question if what they had just witnessed was real.

It seemed Scott and Stiles were the first ones to snap out of their shock because they quickly stood from the table and ran out of the cafeteria after her. Lena looked to the seats where her boyfriend and friend had just vacated. "What tha…" She picked at her food absentmindedly. She let it go, deciding she didn't even care at the moment, the day had taken too much out of her to handle.

Allyson slid the seat beside her, knocking Lena out of her stupor. "Did you see Erica?"

"How could I miss her?" Lena answered, looking at the brunette in disbelief. "She looked so beautiful. Like, wow." She waved her fork around to emphasize her point. "You weren't kidding about her getting better fast."

"It seems so." Allyson patted Lena's arm, standing from her seat. "I have to go reassure Lydia she's still the hottest thing around." She nodded towards Lydia, who looked like she was having a nervous breakdown. "But text me when Scott get back."

"Will do." She was silent as she watched Allyson try to calm down Lydia. Why would Allyson need to know where Scott was? It left her confused, seeing how they weren't communicating at all lately. It was odd but she let it go, seeing it as an ex keeping tabs on an ex. She continued to push around her salad, suddenly not hungry anymore.

The bell rang shortly after that, the boys still hadn't shown up. Lena was beginning to get agitated. Sure, Erica looked hot, but to run out after her was a little much. She knew she was being jealous, which was completely petty, but how could she not? Her own _boyfriend _ditched her the second a hot girl walked by. She could feel the ghosts of pains from a latent headache. She ambled down the hallway, unable to help keep from comparing herself to the girls of Beacon Hills. They were all so glamorous, Lydia being the Queen Bee in designer heels. She glanced down at her sleeveless collared top. The top was buttoned up all the way to her neck, showing no cleavage; she was always more comfortable that way. She had put gold tips on the pointy parts of the collar, hoping it would brighten it up the dark navy color. She had liked it when she left the house that morning, but she was slowly regretting it. She had chosen red pants that morning, hoping to make a bold statement. They made a statement alright, but was it a flattering one? She followed the line of her legs to land on her black oxford shoes, fingering the black belt circling around her waist, it also had golden tips. They matched right? She didn't really know anymore. Right now, comparing herself to the colorful girls around her; she felt like a cow, a huge bleeding cow.

She ducked into the girls' bathroom, suddenly overwhelmed. She could hear all the snide remarks people made about her back in Georgia. Her mind a cassette tape on loop, reliving all the moments of torture. She shivered. Gripping one hand on the sink, she dialed Danny's number. "Lena? Hello?"

She ignored him, trying to focus. "You have a free period right now, right?"

Danny hesitated in confusion, "Yes? I'm with Jackson."

"I'm thinkin' I should go home. I'm in the bathroom about to pass out." She ground out, a massive headache raging in her head.

"Stay right there, okay?" He instructed urgently.

She clinched her jaw, headache turning into a full blown migraine. Her skin felt clammy, sweat forming on her brow. "Come get me." She pleaded into the phone. "Danny, please."

"That's what I'm doing." She could hear shuffling on the other side of the phone. "I'm almost there."

She released her grip on the sink, slowly backing up to the wall behind her. She shrugged the book back off her back and slid down the wall to hide her face in her hands. She closed her eyes tightly. "The sun's too bright." She mumbled into the phone.

"I know, honey, I know. I'm literally two minutes from getting to you." She hung up the phone, not wanting to hear anything more. Every little noise seemed to be amplified, creating a maelstrom of chaos in her head.

She waited for him, her knees pulled into her chest, head resting on her knees, her face still buried in her hands. There was a knock on the door. "Lena?" She heard. "You in there?"

She grunted out a reply, the pain making it very hard to speak.

She heard Danny quickly open the swinging door and felt him kneel beside her. "Want me to carry you?"

"No."

She grabbed his arm, head throbbing and walked out to the car. Danny threw her bag into the truck while she laid the seat all the way back. He got into the car as she threw her arm over her eyes. "We'll get you some advil when we get home." He patted her knee as he drove trying to relieve her pain.

"What brought it on, Lena?" Of course he'd ask her, he was aware of how she got the migraines.

"Don't wanna talk." She mumbled, her mind begging him to stop talking.

He didn't say anything as he guided her into the house, up to her room. He left her momentarily, enough time for her to change into pajamas, and came back with two painkillers and a glass of water. She was already in bed, face down shrouded in darkness. He set medicine on her bedside table.

"Thanks, Danny." He heard as he shut the door.

LENA

Lena woke up a few hours later to someone stroking her hair. The weight of that person perched on the edge of the bed caused her body to dip in their direction. She turned her head flat on her folded forearms peering up at the person in her bed. "Stiles?" She guessed sleepily, squinting at him, her vision blurry from sleep.

"I'm here." He answered in a whisper, combing her chocolate hair behind her ear to reveal her face. "I got a text from your cell saying you were sick?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I didn't send you anything." She propped herself on her arms, searching for her phone. Not finding it she came to the conclusion, "Danny must've sent it." She relaxed her arms, resting her cheek on her arms once again.

He scooted closer towards her, her body bouncing slightly on the bed. "And I'm glad he did." He stroked the underside of her exposed jaw. "You're important to me."

She smiled faintly at him, touched by his words. "And you, me." He laid down beside her, staying above the covers while she was buried beneath them. He tucked his arm under his head, tilting slightly to stare at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just a slight headache now. I took some medicine some time ago."

"Migraine?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"I used to get them when my mom died." He whispered quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "I got them 'cause I couldn't stop thinking about it."

It was silent for a moment, Lena not knowing what to say. She brought her hand to his chin, tenderly turning his head to face her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her heart pounded in her chest. Needing to comfort him, she ran her fingertips over his cheekbones, trailing down his jaw. "I really am."

He shrugged. "Wasn't your fault. Cancer." He frowned. "But this isn't about me." He reminded her, "I read somewhere that negative thoughts are the main cause of migraines. So what negative things were running through that pretty little head of yours?" She closed her eyes as he ghosted his fingers across her forehead.

Lena shrugged, "Nothin'"

"Bull." He fixed his gaze on her as he said it. She looked into his worried caramel eyes. "Tell me." He shifted his attention to the lock of hair he was fiddling with. "If you want to. No pressure."

Did she even want to talk about it? Was she ready to dredge up the past? She was silent for a moment trying to find the best way to say what she was about to admit. "I- uh." She swallowed hard, nervous. "I was bullied pretty bad back in Georgia." She continued, blushing in her embarrassment. "It was mainly because I'm not skinny. Larger body, larger target ya' know?" Her chin trembled as she bit her lower lip. "It got _really_ bad. Like, _really bad_." Her breathing was shaky.

STILES

Stiles was silent, listening intently, watching as her eyes went glassy, stuck in her memories. He masked his anger well. He knew bullying. He's experienced it; his ADHD gave his bullies enough reason to torment him. But this was Lena, this was different. How could someone take his beautiful Lena and try to cause her pain? How could they make her doubt her beauty? He clenched his jaw allowing her to finish.

"I guess seeing Erica today sorta brought back the memories." He watched her face, noticing how she was purposely avoiding his gaze. "Pathetic, huh?"

It felt like his heart literally dropped to his stomach. He quickly pulled her body towards him, causing her to gasp, not expecting the sudden movement. He wrapped his arm around her waist, propping his head on his arm. "No. Not at all… Listen, people are jerks. Anything different, they shun. But_ you_," He ran a long, pale finger down her spine. "You're absolutely frickin' perfect." He lightly kissed her shoulder. "Every single little detail." He mumbled against her skin.

"Oh stop, you." She flicked her hand on his chest playfully, smiling softly.

"Nope. Not until you get that you're the whole frickin' package." He continued, becoming more enthusiastic as he spied the smile on her face widen. "Don't_ ever_ doubt that. And don't even get me started on how smart you are. Not to mention funny as hell."

He felt her leg bump his through the comforter. "Okay, okay, I get the point." She interrupted him. They lay there, quiet, caramel eyes gazing into green, a masculine arm slung over feminine hips.

"Thanks," She admitted after sometime, lifting herself onto her arms to be level with him. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Peaches." He tightened the hold on her, kissing her on the cheek.

_HOLY BANANAS! Long chapter, huh, guys? As usual, thanks to all of you that reviewed and left me feedback! I'm talking to you, **Kittykatcrp, ChrisVigilante, bubblessunshindelight, amgonyea, samantha, **and** InkOverLoad**! You guys seriously make my day SO much brighter._

_Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit dark. But hey, it's based off Teen Wolf. lol. :)_


	13. Thin Ice

STILES

"Well, I hope you're happy." Stiles froze. He inched his locker door to a close slowly revealing a displeased Lena pouting at him.

"What do you mean?" He guiltily rubbed the back of his neck, knowing exactly what he did.

"Does Danny walking in us being all 'lovey-dovey' and you rushing out of the door like you were on fire," She sarcastically crossed her arms over the textbook she held, "Leaving me to deal with a pissed Danny ring any bells?"

Stiles could still feel the threat of danger from last night. Danny's face had been terrifying in his protectiveness of Lena. He threw his hands in the air in defense, rolling his neck. "Can you blame me, though? Danny's like,_ twice_ the size of me." He tried to butter her up by rubbing her arms, encouraging her to uncross them. She didn't.

"Yeah, and I get that." She flicked his chest in annoyance, "But Danny yelled at me for a good 45 minutes and then tried to give me The Talk."

Stiles struggled not to smile, "The Talk?"

She blushed; whispering in his ear as she looked around them to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "The Sex Talk."

Stiles burst into laughter, causing Lena to giggle despite her frustration. "I know, what the hell, right?"

Stiles nodded in agreement, a smile plastered on his face. "We weren't even doing anything."

"I tried telling him that, but no," He watched in amusement as she threw her hands in the air exasperated. "Apparently I'm a 'sexual deviant'!"

"Oh my God. He did not call you that." Grinning, he put his hands over his eyes, not able to believe his ears.

"Oh yes he did. I even pointed out that you were on top of the covers, which he chose to ignore." She rolled her eyes. "Freakin' Danny."

"I'm sorry." He slung his book bag on his shoulder, gesturing to her bag, silently offering to carry her books. "Truce?"

She only handed over the textbook in her hand. "I wasn't mad at you." She admitted, wrapped her petite hand in his, dragging her free hand down her face in feigned agony. "But gah, it was_ so_ embarrassing. Like, I've been through one talk, I don't need another."

"That bad, huh?" Stiles chuckled, studying her as she made a face.

"God, yes. He went into graphic detail." She looked to him sharply, "And don't think you're off the hook, 'cause Danny's gonna give you hell at practice." He felt her squeeze his hand. "I told him to leave you alone, but he won't. He's stubborn like that."

Stiles loudly swallowed, her warning causing little hairs on the back on his neck stand. "Oh God." Werewolves he could face, but an overprotective Danny? He paled. Now _that_ was a different story.

Lena must have seen the panic in his eyes because she pulled him out of the flow of students heading to class to gently press his back to the lockers. "Oh man. I'm sorry; I made it sound worse than it actually was." She pressed her hand to his heart. "Calm down, okay?" She rose to her tip toes to quickly peck him on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be there today yelling at him if he gets out of line." He relaxed slightly as she continued. "Be glad you have a loud girlfriend." She winked at him playfully.

"Oh I'm glad alright." He stroked a lock of her hair framing her face, his heart rate calming. "So very glad." He pressed his forehead on hers, slowly leaning in to claim her plump lips.

"Get to class you hormonal teenagers." Coach Finstock complained from behind them heading to his classroom. Lena stumbled out of Stiles' arms in alarm, turning to show her face, catching Finstock's attention. "Come _on_, Mehaelani." He exclaimed in over exaggerated disappointment. He pointed to Stiles in disbelief. "Balinski?" He paused looking back and forth from the two teenagers in front of him. "_Seriously_?"

Stiles' mouth gaped open in offence, bringing his hands from Lena's hips down to his sides. He was further offended as he watched Finstock lumber into the classroom mumbling about girls having low standards now-a-days.

"O-kay. That was weird." He heard her mumble to herself. She grasped his hand, dragging him to the classroom. "What does Finstock have against you anyway?"

Stiles shrugged, "Besides the general hatred? Nothing."

"Well, that's stupid." She whispered to him as they walked down the aisle to their tables to take their seats between Scott and Allyson.

Stiles was impressed at the effort Scott had been putting in to keep his relationship a secret from basically everyone. Shoot, he could practically feel the tension between Allyson and his friend, they were so believable. Stiles felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. He hated lying to Lena. Especially after she trusted him enough to open up to him so much; to tell him her insecurities. The guilt ate at his heart. He felt like crap for not telling her anything. She knew so little about him. Sure, she knew the basics, like his parents and interests. But all the supernatural stuff he was involved in, she was clueless. He sighed.

He counted through all the things he was keeping away from her; Scott and Allyson's relationship, werewolves, the Hunters, the Katima, all this magic crap. He knew that if she somehow found out about any of that, it'd be the end of their relationship. Period, end of discussion. His brows creased as he peeked over to gaze at his girlfriend. She was taking notes, like the diligent student she was, pink bottom lip captured between her perfect white teeth, oblivious to the dangers around her.

Her eyes flicked to his for a nanosecond, sending him a wink to let him know she had caught him staring. "Great. She saw me creepin'." He thought to himself, as he quickly turned his attention away from her in attempts to appear nonchalant. He didn't even try to resist looking back to her form. It was as if she were magnetic.

She was perfect for him; a perfect harmony between being incredibly dorky and incredibly strong. And he felt like he didn't deserve her. He sighed again, quite loudly this time, gaining the attention of most of the class. He ignored them. He stretched in his seat, bringing one arm to cross in front of the other, deciding to actually pay attention to Finstock's lecture for once.

LENA

She had been well aware of Stiles staring at her. He needed to be paying attention, Finstock was tough with assignments. She flicked her eyes up to his, startling him into paying attention. She knew Finstock liked to screw with the minds of his students, always trying to trip them up. That paired with his hatred of her boyfriend could spell academic disaster for him.

She felt rather than saw Stiles staring at her again. She thought about how strange it was when others stared at her, she felt uncomfortable, like her skin was too tight for her to handle. But as Stiles gazed at her now from across the room, she felt admired for the first time in her life. She heard Stiles let out a particularly loud sigh, causing many heads around her to swivel in annoyance to his seat. She shook her head, a smile on her face, as she too looked at him. He was unfazed by the attention on him, in fact, he was completely comfortable.

She was watching him stretch, eyebrows rising as she caught a peek of his happy trail as his shirt rose slightly with the motions of his body. She felt the vibration of her phone on the flesh of her thigh through the denim. She forced her eyes from the delicious flesh that Stiles was unaware he was showing to checked around for Finstock. Knowing she was in the clear, she slipped the phone from her pocket and hid it under the burgundy jacket on her desk. She flicked her polished nail across the screen to inconspicuously check the text she had received.

10:21 Mom: "Guess who just bought us The _Pe__rfect_ house!"

Lena's eyebrows further rose in surprise. She quickly typed out a reply, "No way! That's awsome!"

10:24 Mom: "We'll be moving in Monday. See u then, Hun. XOXO"

Her mom then sent her the house address to check out after school. She began to pack her bags, the bell was about to ring any second now. She signaled for Stiles to meet her in the hallway, a smile splitting her face, as the bell reverberated around the school. Stiles made a bee line to her, weaving in and out between students.

"What's up?" He asked eyes filled with panic, fearing that something was wrong.

Lena bounced on the balls of her feet, lightly flicking his chest with her small hands trying to contain her excitement. "My mom's finally coming!"

Stiles' panic melted away. He sighed in relief, grabbing her hands and bringing them to circle around his neck. "You scared me." He breathed into her chestnut hair as he hugged her tightly.

She grazed her nails up and down the nape of his neck. He shivered at the sensation. "My smile is reason for panic?" She whispered into his ear sarcastically. "Is it opposite day and no one told me?"

She felt him loosen his hold on her, not a moment later their eyes connected. "Listen here, Missy." His eyes sparked mockingly.

"Oh, boy." She groaned, the smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah." He nodded his head vigorously, bringing his finger to tap her on her shoulder. "No more of that sass mouthin'."

"Oh, ho." She pushed his finger out of the way. "Now, I know you are not imitating me."

"What _ever_ do you mean?" He feigned innocence, batting his eyes.

She scoffed. "You're on thin ice, mister." She looked up at him as tugged on his jacket, bringing his body forward.

Stiles smiled down at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body into hers. "'Wouldn't have it any other way."

"_Jesus_!" Jackson slammed his locker with more force than necessary, causing Lena and Stiles to jump. His lips curled in disgust. "Get a frickin' room." He bumped shoulders with Lena, causing her to stumble, as he stalked past them.

_You guys have NO IDEA how much I appreciate the love y'all are giving this story! Seriously, Thank you SO MUCH! Special thanks to these lovely people who left me some replies:** Amgonyea**,** KittyKatcrp**,** FallenAngelPrincessOfDarknes s**, **Samantha,** and** InkOverLoad**. _

_Just a heads up, I will be slower than usual in posting new chapters (School's really kicking my butt right now.) Please stay tuned and continue to review my story! _


	14. Runaways

Lena slid her lunchbox on the table, the slick material of the bag creating a hissing sound as it glided across the bumpy surface. Stiles waved at her, mouth bulging with cafeteria French fries, as she sat in the plastic seat across from him.

"Hey guys." Scott nodded to her. "Oh dang, Babe, that's mega attractive." She teased leaning backwards in her seat, pulling up her hair with one hand, the other fanning herself. "So hot."

He winked at her. "I try." She giggled, Scott rolled his eyes.

"So, uh, listen." She paused, trying to think about how to phrase what she was about to say, using the time to pull out a Tupperware container from the lunchbox. "Don't be mad, but I sorta lied to you." She grimaced guiltily, her eyes looking up into his, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Stiles was shocked, his mouth dropped open revealing the half masticated potatoes. "Excuse me?"

She didn't break eye contact with Stiles as Scott tensed visibly and quickly left the table, allowing the couple to have a private moment.

She suddenly brought her hands up in front of her to wave in a stopping motion, the green of the celery stick blurring from the movement. "No, no. That came out wrong. It's nothing horrible." She bit a large chunk out of the vegetable in her hand. "You'll just have to brave Danny alone at practice today." She mumbled.

Stiles choked on his food, his caramel eyes wide in panic. "What? Nooooo_._" He laid his head on the cool surface of the table. "_Why?_" He moaned.

She grinned at his dramatics. "Sorry, but I have to go to an audition today."

He perked up. "Audition?"

She smiled wider as she answered. "School musical."

"No way." He reached over the table to grasp her hand. "I didn't know you were into that type of stuff." He flicked his thumb over her soft skin, smiling softly at her.

"Yeah." A shiver of excitement ran up her spine. "I'm so nervous." She admitted, lightly squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back, rising from his seat to lean his entire body over the table. "You'll do great." He tapped her nose, to which she blinked in response. He sat down and shrugged. "But then again, I might be biased, so who knows?"

She deadpanned, bringing her suede boots up to connect with his tennis shoes. "Haha. You're hilarious."

Just then Danny and Jackson walked behind Lena on the way to their table. Danny brought his fingers to his eyes then pointed them to Stiles. Lena noticed Stiles staring over the top of her head, she quickly twisted in her seat, her wavy hair fanning across her shoulders from the sudden movements. "Danny?" She caught him just as he brought his thumb to rub across his throat, in a sort of 'you're dead' sign language. "What _the hell_ do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms.

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look as innocent as possible. Stiles would have laughed seeing such a small lady like Lena bringing the giant that was Danny to his knees, that is, if he weren't so terrified of that giant .

"We're just heading to the library to refine a tape Jackson shot, it-"

Lena's face screwed up in disgust, as she interrupted Danny. "I do_ not_ need to hear about Jackson's sex tape."

Danny sputtered. Jackson smirked behind Danny, coming to his rescue. "What's it to you, Smalls? Wanna see?"

"Shut up." She flicked her hands at him, signaling for both of them to leave. She turned to face Stiles abruptly, silently asking to back her up.

"Yeah, keep walking Whitmore." He called to Jackson's retreating back. He turned around quickly prepared to fight, eyes flaring. Stiles' rose his hands in surrender. "Or, whatever. Do whatever." Danny tugged on Jackson's arm, urging him to continue on their way.

Lena turned around to face Stiles once again. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "Woah, Jackson's sure got a short fuse lately."

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Dude needs a chill pill… a whole bottle of them."

"It was like he was about to pounce on you and do this to your neck," She brought her hands up to choke her celery stick, her face twisted in an imitation of Jackson's fury.

Stiles chuckled as he took the celery away from her, causing her false anger to vanish. "Spot on Jackson impression." He stated impressed. "Now I have no worries that you'll be getting that part."

"I know." She admitted cockily, ironic seeing as she was acting all shy: Her head slightly bowed to hide her smile, hand twirling a lock of her brunette hair.

She sobered suddenly, looking at him seriously. "Have you heard that Boyd's missing?"

Stiles' smile immediately slid off his face. "Yeah."

"First Isaac, then Erica, now Boyd." She paused. "It seems like all these disappearances started when Isaac's dad was killed."He watched her as she shook her head sadly, remembering the ordeal. "I feel bad about saying it, but hearing those stories of Issac's dad beating the crap out of him, I can't help but feel like he had it coming to him." She gauged his expression.

She sighed in relief when his head nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

"I guess it's karma."

STILES

He gulped nervously, anxious that she was so unknowingly piecing together some dangerous stuff. He thought back to what she had said about karma. Karma sounded a lot like Kanima. His mind whirled with all the information swimming around in his head, he was powerless as his ADHD kicked into overdrive. The Kanima could be anyone. It could even be Lena. He balked at the sudden realization. The logical side of him was yelling at him to not forget that Lena could in fact be the Kanima, but his heart refused to acknowledge it. He looked at her as she licked peanut butter off the tip of her celery stick. "Nope." He thought stubbornly. It was impossible, not his Lena. Stiles forcefully pushed the entire situation from his head. She couldn't be Kanima, he refused to even think it. She was neutral; she didn't know anything about his second life, his secret life, and he planned on keeping it that way. Lena was his escape from the supernatural, she was his island in this sea of confusion, and he wasn't about to invite monsters to his island.

She looked up from her food, noticing Stiles' unusual silence. Stiles breath was shaky as he spoke softly. "Must be."

She frowned, her brows furrowed over her stunning green eyes. She shook her head, "I shouldn't have brought it up. It's too soon to be saying stuff like that."

She wasn't expecting a reply, so he didn't give one. Instead he ran his sneakered foot up the slope of her calf, causing her to blush. The bell rang above them as he slowly worked his way down from her knee. "I'll have to see you later." He stood up, placing his hands flat on the tale. He leaned over his foodless tray, claiming her soft pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his tongue slither across her bottom lip, almost groaning when his teeth lightly nipped that same lip a moment later.

He pulled away slowly, stopping centimeters from her to examine her tan face. His eyes traveled from her eyes down to her plump lips, then darted up to connect with her eyes once again. "Good luck today, Peaches." He collected her trash from her, placing it on his tray. "I'll be rooting for you."

_I know, I know, "make them get it on!" It's coming, I promise. (hee hee, get that little joke?) __I just want Stiles' and Lena's relationship to be more than just sex or have it feel like they're rushing their relationship. _

_I have a LOT of ideas up in my noggin, it's just a matter of laying the foundation. So don't give up on me now! _

_Thank you **FallenAngelPrincessOfDarknes s** and **Amgonyea** for taking the time to review! _

_Please leave me some feedback! _


	15. Do the Panic

"Lena Mahealani."

She lifted her head from the script, her concentration on memorizing the lines severed with the call of her name. She lamely raised her hand to mark her presence. Giggling erupted around her; she glanced around in confusion to the girls vacating the theater seats nearest her.

"Your turn." The lady, who Lena assumed was the director, called to her from her seat in the middle of the dim auditorium. Her eyes peered over her red glasses expectantly, as she watched the brunette slowly lower her hand in embarrassment.

"Oh, I thought you wer…" She trialed off as she rose from her theater seat, mentally scolding herself for not paying attention. She faintly recognized the burgundy cushion brush the backs of her legs as it flipped up, following her movement. She slowly walked up onto the black stage, curling the script in her hands into a tight roll. She was nervous and everyone could tell.

The lady smiled at her, the crows feet on her eyes crinkling as she did, "Whenever you're ready." She poised the blue pen on her notepad, ready to evaluate the acting skills of the young lady in front of her.

Lena smoothed the wrinkles from the front of her skirt, simultaneously wiping the sweat from her palms. She mentally pumped herself up, "Come on Mahelani. Get your shit together, you've auditioned before." She took a deep breath, glancing at the script one last time. "Showtime."

"Please read for "Tracy Turnblad on page 6 of the script." The director instructed.

Lena nodded her understanding and began. "Erm… Thanks Penny? Anyway," She brushed it off, "I've seen an ad for auditions! Lou-Ann, you know," She brought her right hand up, acting a like a gossip dishing the latest rumor. "The one with the 'do? She's announced that she can't be on the show, taking nine months leave of somthin'." She shrugged. "Who knows what that's about."

"Alright," Lena was startled out of character when the director interrupted. "Now for the musical part of the audition, please continue." She gestured to the stage, urging her to start.

She nodded. Jogging to the CD player located to her right, she popped in her music. She pressed play, pausing momentarily to prepare herself as the first notes sounded. "Channel Tracy." She commanded herself. "_You are Tracy."_ She whispered. She turned around, smile splitting her face, the fabric of her skirt dramatically swirling around her knees.

STILES

He was jumpy, he was paranoid, and boy, was he terrified. He was alert for any sign of danger. Every slam of the locker room lockers caused him to flinch. Every shout from a teammate had him freezing in terror. Every thud of equipment hitting the floor had him looking over his shoulder. He couldn't see Danny. Heck, he didn't even know where he was and that's what terrified him: the not knowing. His imagination was running wild. Images of Danny decking him, slamming him against the lockers, pushing him to the ground played in his mind like a never ending marathon of pain. He jerkily ransacked his duffle bag, looking for his mouth guard.

He was aware that his other teammates were staring at him, his agitated movements calling their attention with raised eyebrows. Stiles shrugged it off; they should have been used to it by now. It's not like they didn't know how hyper his Adderal made him.

Thing is, it was fear that made him jumpy, not the meds.

Scott slapped him on the shoulder when he noticed him check over his shoulder once again scouting for Danny, efficiently gaining his attention. "Dude, you gotta chill out. Danny's a pacifist." He paused, "Usually."

Stiles threw his hands in the air, "And usually no one's making out with his cousin, either." He shot back sarcastically. He quickly slipped on his shoulder pads, not wanting anything obscuring his vision for too long.

"Tushy." He replied, turning back to his own padding.

Stiles gaped at him, his hands grasping the air, processing the stupidity. "Oh. My. God." He put his hand to his forehead in utter disbelief. "It's touché! T-O-U-C-H-E!" Scott stared at him blankly. "How do you live? How do you _not die_?" Stiles finished as he plopped down on the painted bench. "It's a wonder you're not dead yet."

Scott blinked at his friend. "Man, you're wound tightly."

Stiles shrugged in defeat. "I'm just gonna take it, you know?" He licked his lips, staring into the distance. "I'm just gonna roll with the punches…literally."

"There's the Stiles I know." Scott hopped up, grabbing the two sticks in front of them. He pushed Stiles' stick into his chest, forcing Stiles to take it. "Come on, time to meet your fate."

Stiles swallowed. He stood up with a nod of his head, determination written on his freckled mug. He clutched his lacrosse stick in his right hand like Gandalf clutched his staff in The Mines of Moria. Except now, it was Stiles' turn to face his own Barlog.

He jogged onto the field with his teammates, scanning the bleachers for any sign of Lena. "She must still be at her audition." He smiled slightly despite his paranoia, remembering how she was so excited when she mentioned anything about the auditions. He recalled her face as she told him about how she was her last school's production of "Oklahoma". He loved the way her eyes widened a fraction and how she felt the need to wave her hands around frantically speaking with her hands. He loved that. He loved that.

He sat on the bench, per usual, as he finally spied Danny in the goal. Stiles relaxed a bit, the threat of Danny popping out of nowhere vanishing.

To his surprise, nothing had happened at practice. Sure, practice happened, but nothing violent. Well, as non-violent as a contact sport could get.

Even when Lena came to the field after she was done in the auditorium and sat right beside him on the players' bench to tell him how her audition went, Danny didn't even bat an eye in their direction.

It was like he didn't care.

And Stiles was _absolutely_ fine with that.

Lena was still beside him, her legs on each side of the metal bench, her bare knee brushing up against his thigh. The material of her skirt was draped across her lap, her hands pushing the fabric to the bench preventing anyone from seeing up her skirt. She pushed a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear hurriedly, "and then, she said "Thank you for auditioning." So I thought she was just going to brush me off and give me a dinky role, but no! She came up to me after the last girl was finished and said, "You have promising talent. I know it's too early to set in stone, so don't get your hopes up, but I'm leaning towards you for Tracy."" Lena smiled, her teeth showing as she bit her bottom lip.

Stiles placed his ungloved hand on her knee, looking into her eyes which were sparkling with glee. "That's great, Babe."

She slapped her hand on top of his, shaking her knee in the process. "I know!"

"Mahaelani!" She snapped her gaze from Stiles to Coach Finstock. "Get off my bench." He flicked his thumb behind him to tell her to sit in the bleacher with the rest of the spectators. "What's gotten into you?" He pointed an index finger Stiles, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Stilinski, I swear if you say anything stupid, I will make you do nothing but suicides for the rest of the season." He pointed back to Lena. "Move it, Chimichanga."

She jumped up, "Gotcha Coach." Satisfied that she was leaving, he turned around to pay attention to his players. She bent down behind Stiles, who also had his attention on the players. Her hair swung in front of her, the stands tickling the back of his neck. He felt her hands as they made their way from his lower back to his shoulders. "I'd really like it if you came to see me tonight…" He shivered as he felt her sweet breath on the shell of his ear. "…To celebrate."

His mouth went slack, surprised by this sudden display from Lena. She had already turned around to jog up the stairs before he could think of a reply. His mind was blank, but he knew one thing: He'd be with Lena. _Tonight._

_I DON'T OWN HAIRSPRAY!_

_Thank you, as usual, for the feedback! **Kittykatcrp**_, _**Poetgirl10**_, _**amgonyea**_, _**samanthaXama**_, and_** Mkay-212** ( Side note: I'm getting to your Isaac fanfic, it's just taking me a while because of School. D:)_


	16. New Perspectives

LENA

Pulling a large square brush through her hair, Lena watched herself in her bedroom mirror. Her kimono robe glided across her bare skin with each movement, the flesh of her arms showing momentarily as she reached up to gather her hair to rest on her left shoulder.

She looked past her reflection to the bed behind her. Her laptop was there, per usual, with a stack of DVDs precariously stacked on the edge of her bedside table a few feet away. Indecision clearly written in their depths, she flicked her eyes to the two outfits she had laid out. She contemplated, biting her lip, as she looked back in forth between the sweat pants and denim cutoffs. "Laid back and comfy or sexy and restricting?" She asked herself.

She smiled as she thought of an easy solution. With her eyes closed, she threw her brush over her shoulder towards bed. Her eyes opened as she whirled around to see how fate had decided on her fashion for that night.

She slipped the jean cutoffs over her smooth legs, swinging her hips side to side as she tugged them up to settle at her waist, the frayed edges tickled her thighs. She opted for a baggy sweatshirt to balance the look and to make it appear that she wasn't trying too hard to impress her boyfriend. She smiled as she thought of Stiles. She was nervous about tonight, not quite sure on how the events would play out; she blushed as she thought of what she had whispered into Stiles' ear earlier that day. She trusted Stiles. "If anything does happen." she reminded herself, checking her light makeup in the mirror. Her phone buzzed from the vanity. She didn't bother to check it, knowing that it was a message from Stiles saying he had the pizza and was on his way over.

She pursued her lips together, evenly smearing the mint lip balm across her top and bottom lip, giving them a subtle gloss. She flashed a smile in the mirror, pleased with her outcome. She rolled her eyes as she caught herself fluffing her hair. "Gezz, Lena. Stop being so vain, it's just Stiles." She walked out of her room and strolled down the stairs, her hand lazily trailing the banister behind her.

The old floorboards beneath her bare feet squeaked as she made her way towards the kitchen. The silence surrounding the still house seemed to amplify the sound. Out of habit, she glanced into the living room as she passed by. She surveyed the dark room, the sparse moonlight outlining the shapes of the furniture. She inhaled loudly, freezing on the spot.

Yellow eyes stared at her from the panes of the window. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she stared into the small slits. What seemed like hours passed in seconds, her brain trying to register what she was seeing.

She threw herself into the hallway, bracing herself against the wall. She felt her pocket for her phone, every intention on calling the police, anyone, for help. Her fear doubled when she couldn't feel the distinctive bulge of a cell in her pocket.

She had left it upstairs.

Her fingers splayed in panic, she reached for the light switch. She felt the nub of the switch on her fingertips and in seconds she was surrounded in light. Her hand retracted quickly. She closed her eyes, trying to build up courage. Her legs shook as she inched toward the living room. Delicately, her face peeked around the corner, fearful eyes zeroing in on the window.

"What the hell?" Her body sagged against the wall in relief. It was gone. She reasoned with herself: Her mind was just playing tricks on her. It was just lights from the neighbors' houses. It was lightning bugs. She thought of all possibilities.

She rubbed her arms as she walked into the living room, cautiously approached the window where she saw the eyes. She drew the patterned curtains quickly, purposely avoiding looking through the glass. She shook her head at how silly she was being, but she was still a little shaken.

She flopped down on the couch, laying there for a second to get her heart rate back to normal. The silence of the house wasn't peaceful anymore; it just seemed to freak her out. She reached to the remote, and flicked on the TV. The chatter from the annoying QVC ladies calmed her down while she rested her eyes and focused on her breathing.

She waited like that for a few minutes more until the ringing of the doorbell pulling her from her thoughts. She heaved herself off of the couch and shuffled her feet toward the door.

She flung the door open and launched herself at Stiles, nearly knocking the pizza box out of his hands. The collision of their bodies pushed a grunt from Stiles. "Woah, Lees. Where's the fire?" He chuckled against her hair.

"Just glad you're here." Like hell she was going to tell him she was going crazy. She pulled him into the house, still hugging him. Her arms felt the slickness from his wet hair. She released him to close the door. "Why are you wet?"

She took the pizza from him, while he answered. "I took a shower after practice." He ran a hand through his wet hair, "Didn't want to smell like foot." He trailed behind her, watching her hips sway as she walked into the kitchen.

"Darn," She snapped her fingers jokingly. "I love the smell of foot." She told him, sending him a smile and a wink.

He chuckled, deciding to play along. "Should've told me, Peaches."

Amused, he continued to watch her as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the plates on the middle shelf of the wood cabinet. "Shorty." He teased her.

She shot his a mock glare over her shoulder as she placed the plates on the pizza box. "Let's go upstairs, yeah?" She thrust the box, plates and all, into his hands as she past by him out of the kitchen.

He wiggled his brows suggestively. "Fine by me."

"We don't have a DVD player down here." She rolled her eyes.

"Mmmmhm. Sure." He jogged up the steps to walk beside her. "It's not that you want me in bed or anything."

"Who me?" She batted her eyelashes. "Never."

She flopped down on her bed and held up the movies from her nightstand. "What do you wanna watch, Nerd Boy?"

He threw his hands down in exasperation. "I call you something cute, and I get "Nerd Boy"?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

"No! I'm not nerdy." He appraises the movies as he said this, picking Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers.

She slipped the disc into the slot. "Yeah, you're not nerdy at all." She whispered under her breath, laying on her side, the computer in front of her.

"I heard that."

She smiled wide. "Come on. It's cute."

He set a plate of pizza in front of her and laid down behind her. "Call me Batman." He told her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Only if you do the voice."

"Call me…" His brows furrowed in concentration, "BATMAN."

She giggled, looking up at him. "You're such a goofball."

He bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

An hour into the movie and 10 slices of pizza later, Lena's back was flush against Stiles' chest, their legs intertwined.

Sometime during the movie, Lena's sweatshirt had ridden up, exposing the tanned skin of her hip. Stiles' gulped. His hand was centimeters from the soft flesh. He longed to caress her, but stopped himself each time he gathered enough courage. He didn't want to scare her off; or worse, offend her.

She shifted closer to him, slightly twisting her upper body to look at him. She was pleasantly surprised when she caught him staring at her. She smiled, placing her hand over his. She slid their joined hands across her flesh. "You can touch me, you know. I don't have acid skin." She joked softly.

"That's good." His breath fanned over her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his lips ghost over hers briefly, leaving her waiting. Her breath came out shaky as she opened her eyes to stare directly into his, inches from her. She leaned up to slowly capture his lips with her own. The hand on her hip tightened, the tips of the fingers digging deliciously painful into her flesh. She felt him battle for dominance and happily submitted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, surprising both of them. His hand loosened, rubbing the abused flesh.

She nipped his lip as he pulled away, his lips relocating to her neck, kissing a path down the column of her throat. Her nails racked all the way down his clothed shoulder to his hips, and her deft hands slid up under his shirt. She felt the muscles of his abdomen under his skin tighten. He lot out a hot breath on her neck when she felt lower to graze the hair of his happy trail. "Oh my God." He nibbled on her neck. "I'm dreaming." His hand paused at the hem of her sweatshirt before throwing caution to the wind and let his hands glide over the soft flesh of her stomach. He groaned, "Someone, pinch me." He joked.

She laughed breathily. She squeezed his nipple gently, causing his head to roll back.

She mewled as he cupped her breast, the lower part of her growing restless with lust. She was growing hot and wanted her sweatshirt off. She sat up quickly, not wanting to have Stiles' hands off of her for too long.

STILES

Stiles was confused by her sudden movements. Thinking that he had done something wrong, he made a move to apologize but his breath caught in his throat as he watched her pull the sweatshirt over her head. His pants suddenly felt all too tight. Her hair fell back into place on her back, hiding the majority of flesh from his eyes. He gulped as he watched her reach back and unbuckle the nude strap of her bra. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, flirtatiously batting her eyes. Yep, his pants were definitely too tight.

She laid back down beside him and challenged him to break eye contact with her. When he couldn't resist a second longer, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh my God." He knew her breasts were large, but the dusty pink of her nipples, which were tweaked into peaks, was just about enough to send his virgin self over the edge.

He was still as he stared. It was as if he were afraid that if he moved, she would disappear. He felt, rather than saw, her reach out to caress his hand. He watched as their intertwined hands moved towards her breasts. She placed his hands on her left breast, the furthest away from him. He gave an experimental squeeze.

Her gasp caused him to look at her face. Her eyes were closed peacefully, but her mouth was slightly agape. She was beautiful. "God, you're gorgeous." He told her in a whisper. She smiled faintly, a blush in her cheeks spreading to her neck. He kissed a path, very slowly, from her neck to her chest. He looked up at the exact moment he took her nipple in his mouth. A moan rolled out of her open mouth. Her hand, which had been placed behind his shoulders, reached to pull on his hair. She gave a tug as he nipped.

She wanted to see some skin from him, so she grabbed them hem of the back of his shirt and pulled up. He got the hint and let her pull it off of him. Her hands were greedy and went to the front of his jeans. He nearly cried out in ecstasy when her tiny hands grazed his bulge. He sat up on his knees to better unbutton his jeans. She watched him as the denim slid to reveal the dark green of his boxers, which were tented. Soon his pants were thrown over the side of the bed to join his shirt. He kneeled in between her spread legs and placed his hands on her denim clad hips. She was a sight to behold, her body curvy and supple, tanned, with exotic features, and those eyes he loved so much begged him to slide the skirt off her.

"This is happening?" He hooked his fingers in the band of the skirt.

"This is happening." She confirmed. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him tug off the garment, inch by inch taking her underwear with him. "I want this."

He growled at her words, further turned on by them. He took off his boxers, and her hand caressed his erection. He shuddered. He laid down behind her, her hands never leaving his body. He reached around her to her lower lips. She was smooth and wet. Her legs opened wider for him. He took the invitation and slid a finger into her. She moaned as she stroked him. She rolled her head to the side so she could whisper in his ear, "I want you."

He growled and rolled on top of her. He lined himself up at her center. She bit her lip in anticipation.

He slowly entered her, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt her hands slinking up his sides to rest around his neck. "You're so tight."

He began to thrust into her, her cries of ecstasy urging him on. His groans and growls fueled her passion. She scratched at his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. He bit down on her shoulder. She cried out his name, begging him to go faster, harder. With each chant of "Oh my God" from her, she was getting closer. "I'm cumming!" She screamed. Her walls clinched around him and she cried out his name. He followed a second behind, calling out her name as he came, emptying himself within her.

His muscles gave way and he sagged against her body, her breasts pushed against his naked chest. They were out of breath.

He rolled off of her and strolled, butt naked, across the room to pick up a towel that had been thrown up there after she had showered. He laid back down beside her. "I didn't mean to, ya know."

She waved it off. "On the pill, but condoms, still a good idea. Stock up on those." She told him as she accepted the towel.

She reached for her robe, very aware that Stiles was enjoying the view of her ass. She slipped the silk over her.

"That was," She paused looking for the right words.

"Amazing." Stiles answered.

"Tell me about it." She leaned into him and kissed his mouth, settling back into his arms.

They were quiet, revisiting what had just happened a short while ago. Suddenly, Stiles sat up quickly in a panic, startling Lena. "What are we doing?! What if Danny walks in on us! He'll literally kill me!"

Lena laughed, "Calm down. He's at Jackson's. And his parents are in wedding all the way in Manteno, won't get back 'til in the morning." She winked at him. "Guess you're in luck. We've got the house all to ourselves."

Her eyes scrutinized the swell of her denim covered thighs. She followed the rounded curves of her hips and waist to stop and rethink her plain top.

_So that was what you guys were all waiting for, SEX! Thank you, everyone who keeps up with the story. I'll be updating soon. (Sorry I didn't put your guy's names at the end of the message. It's just 4 AM and I'm about to DROP!) Please review!_


End file.
